Aladdin Eyeshield 21 Version
by Iin S
Summary: Agon! Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Agon. Ia mengetahui rahasia seorang Youichi Hiruma yang menyamar menjadi Clifford d' Lewis! Namun, sebuah kepercayaan menjadi jalan satu-satunya. Wedding party! My first multichappie yang complete XDDD RnR please!  XD
1. Aladdin Begining

Aku hanya ingin bebas! Keluar dari istana ini! Melihat dunia luar yang lebih luas, lebih baik, yang berkilauan dan lebih menarik. Ayo, bantu aku keluar dari istana ini! Aku menunggu seseorang yang bisa membawaku keluar dari rumah ini, segera...

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Aladdin by: Walt Disney

Story: Iin-chan and Pichi-chan

Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, Sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Author POV**

Kerajaan Deimon, kerajaan yang begitu kaya akan sumber daya alam dan memiliki banyak tenaga bantuan dari Kerajaan lain, sangat sejahtera jika dilihat dari rumah-rumah yang ada. Sangat elit jika dilihat dari jauh, tetapi jika kita selidiki lebih dalam lagi, disana terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah hancur. Itu akibat dari insiden beberapa tahun silam. Disana tinggal seorang pemuda pendek berambut coklat caramel berpakaian kaos putih berlengan, menggunakan celana polos se-lutut berwarna biru dan pemuda tinggi berambut spike pirang dengan menggunakan baju kaos turtle neck berlengan panjang 5cm di atas siku dan celana polos 5cm di bawah lutut. Mereka adalah saudara baik. Yang pendek bernama Hiruma Sena dan yang satu lagi bernama Hiruma Youichi. Mereka sangat akur, karena Sena selalu mengalah dari Kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau saja dia tidak patuh Kakaknya sudah membuatnya malu didepan umum, atau dicincang menggunakan katakana yang selalu dibawa oleh Youichi untuk berkeliling, untuk mengancam orang tentunya. Mereka mendapatkan makanan dengan mengancam para penjual.

**(Di tempat mereka berada)**

Terlihat Youichi sedang mengambil katakananya dan buku ancamannya. Dia menyeringai dan menoleh, membalikkan kepalanya 180 derajat kea rah Sena dan berkata, "Adik sialan, cepat ikut aku! Kalau tidak, kau akan kujadikan santapanku nanti!" bentak Youichi pada Sena.

"Ha… Hai, Aniki!" Sena berlari mendekati Youichi.

"Kekeke, aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Dagang sialan itu jika mengetahui bahwa rahasia sialannya sudah kucatat di buku ini," Youichi pun menyeringai setan dan terjun dari lantai dua bangunan itu lalu mendarat dengan tepat dan juga selamat. "Hoi Adik sialan! Cepat turun!"

Karena Sena tidak berani melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Kakaknya, Sena memilih memutar lalu menuruni tangga di bangunan itu dengan kecepatannya.

"A... Aniki, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sena setelah ia sampai di bawah.

"Tentu saja mencari makan, baka!" dan Youichi berangkat dan Sena mengikutinya dari belakang.

Diperjalanan, terlihat kedua saudara itu berbincang-bincang.

"Aniki, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa Aniki tidak mengancam kerajaan saja untuk menyerahkan tahtanya kepada kita. Jadi, kita tidak perlu mengancam orang lagi untuk mencari makan dan kita bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan yang melimpah. Benarkan?" entah kenapa Sena bisa berpikir mengancam kerajaan Deimon untuk membebaskannya dari kehidupannya yang tidak mencukupi itu.

"Keh, kalau aku mau aku juga bisa. Tetapi, apa artinya hidup tanpa tantangan? Cara yang membosankan! Kekeke," Youichi terkekeh mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Oh, begitu ya? Hem, aku ingin bertemu dengan perempuan yang penuh semangat dan unik. Tapi, kurasa itu hanya sebuah impian belaka," Sena meratapi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung.

"Itu dia target kita!" sentak Youichi sambil mengeluarkan buku ancamannya.

"Hi… Hiruma bersaudara datang!" teriak salah satu pedagang.

"Bagi yang menutup dagangannya akan aku bunuh!" ancam Youichi sambil memegang katakananya. Dan dalam seketika suasana menjadi hening.

**TAP…**

Youichi menghentikan langkahnya di depan dua pedagang muda.

"Aku ingin ambil ini," kata Youichi santai.

"Seribu yen tuan," kata Pedagang yang berambut Hitam.

"Ma… Maaf, kami tidak akan membayarnya!" kata Sena sembari meminta maaf.

"Apa!" bentak Pedagang yang satu lagi.

"HIE!" Sena memekik ketakutan.

"Yohei Satake-kun dan Kenta Yamaoka-kun, kekeke. Kalian pasti pendatang baru disini kan? Pindahan dari Kerajaan Kyoshin ya?" dan Youichi membuka buku ancamannya.

"Da… darimana kau mengetahui itu?" teriak lelaki berambut hitam, Satake.

"Bukan itu saja! Hm, Satake-kun suka mengintip gadis mengganti baju ya? Kekeke, dasar Pengintip sialan. Dan, oh! Yamaoka-kun suka mencium lukisan wanita idolanya ya? Kekekeke," Youichi tertawa lepas mengetahui ekspresi mereka yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Baiklah! Bawa semua yang kau inginkan! Asalkan jangan menyebarkan itu semua!" kata Yamaoka ketakutan.

"Tapi karena diantara kami tidak ada yang bisa memasak jadi tolong anda yang memasaknya," kata Sena sopan.

"Hei kau! Lelaki yang membawa katakana!"

"Eh?" merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Youichi menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang wanita menggunakan baju berwarna biru muda dengan bagian perut terbuka dan menggunakan celana balloon berwarna biru muda juga. Sepatunya berwarna emas, berbentuk slipper dan menggunakan kalung emas di lehernya. Menggunakan cadar dan jubah untuk menutupi identitasnya. Mata yang berwarna biru terlihat jelas oleh mata yang berwarna hijau. Mata biru itu memancarkan ekspresi tidak senang atas prilaku yang Youichi lakukan terhadap para pedagang disana.

"Aniki, siapa dia?" bisik Sena pada Youichi.

"Kekeke, kau mau apa Cewek sialan?" tanya Youichi pada perempuan itu dan mengacuhkan Sena.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan mereka!" kata perempuan bercadar itu.

"Boleh saja, asalkan kau memasakkan makanan untuk kami," Youichi menyeringai.

"Baiklah!" Perempuan bercadar itu mulai memasak. Terlihat bahwa ia telah mahir. Dan jadilah bento yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Arigatou!" kata Sena lalu mengambil bento itu.

"HOI! ITU DIA!" teriak seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian kerajaan dan berkaca mata kepada teman-temannya. Mereka adalah pengawal kerajaan. Kazuki Juumonji, Koji Kuroki dan Shozo Togano.

"Heh," tiba-tiba saja Youichi menyeringai dan menarik tangan wanita bercadar itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes gadis itu.

"Adik sialan! Selamatkan bento itu! Kalau tidak, kau yang akan aku jadikan makananku!" ancam Youichi.

"HIE!" Sena berlari menuju bangunan tua yang disebut rumah itu.

"Kekeke, Adik sialan baka," kata Youichi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak suka caramu! Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Hiruma Youichi dan kau Anezaki Mamori, iya kan?" Youichi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sambil berlari.

"Hhh, kenapa kau mengetahuiku? Aku kan tidak pernah keluar rumah," kata Mamori

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Setiap ada yang bertanya padaku 'kau siapa' itu artinya dia adalah orang sialan yang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Dan itu adalah kau, Putri kerajaan baka!" katanya lalu berhenti.

"Hhhh…. Hhhh… hhh…," Mamori mengambil nafas terengah-engah karena lelas berlari.

"Kurasa aku tidak sopan kepada seorang putri, kekeke," dan Youichi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori, menarik ke pelukannya dan melompat zig-zag untuk memanjat sebuah bangunan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Mamori sambil melepaskan pelukan Youichi.

"Menggendongmu naik ke bangunan agar aku tidak perlu menunggu lama di atas," kata Youichi santai.

Setelah mereka sampai di atas, Mamori bertanya,

"Lalu?" Mamori kebingungan dengan tindakan Youichi.

"Selamat tinggal," dan Youichi kembali terjun dari bangunan itu.

"Apa maunya?" Mamori berbicara sendiri dan…

"Mamori-sama! Untung anda baik-baik saja, kemana perginya penculik tadi? Aku baru mendapatkan satu!" kata Pengawal Kuroki sambil menyeret Sena.

"Aku… baik-baik saja," kata Mamori dengan wajah lesu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Kerajaan Mamori-sama," kata Juumonji memimpin jalan.

**Klotak, klotak, klotak, klotak**

Datanglah kereta kuda lalu turun seseorang dari dalam kereta itu.

"Ya! Mamo-nee! Kemana saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Wajah yang manis menggunakan sandal biru muda dengan dress selutut berwarna putih.

"Suzuna-chan!" kata Mamori

"Kawai," bisik Sena.

"Eh?" kata gadis yang dipanggil Suzuna dan menoleh kearah Mamori dan Sena berada. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Sena dan Suzuna, wajah mereka memerah bersamaan.

"Oh, ayo kita masuk ke dalam kereta, Suzuna-chan dan uhm…"

"Hiruma Sena, panggil saja Sena," kata Sena seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Mamori.

"Baiklah, Sena-kun. Ayo kita masuk," Mamori pun masuk bersama Sena dan Suzuna ke kereta yang ditunggangi oleh Tetsuma sebagai pemegang kendali dan Kid yang menjadi pemberi Instruksi kepada Tetsuma.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sena hanya diam dan memandang keluar.

"Uhm, Sena. Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap?" tanya Suzuna memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"A… Uhm… A… Ano, aku sedang ber… berbelanja dengan Aniki," kata Sena gugup dan mungkin sedikit berbohong. Karena yang sebenarnya dia sedang mengancam bersama Kakaknya.

"Oh, kasihan. Nanti akan Saya bicarakan kepada Raja Yuki agar membebaskanmu," kata Mamori ramah.

"Arigatou Anezaki-sama," ucap Sena.

**[di tempat Youichi]**

"Pasti Adik sialan tertangkap. Dasar payah! Ho?" Youichi melihat ada bento di meja makan mereka. Youichi merasa ingin tertawa karena tingkah polos adiknya yang mengorbankan dirinya agar bento itu selamat. Dalam sekejap Youichi bisa mengetahui itu.

"Kekeke, Adik baka sialan."

'Wanita tadi… menarik juga. Aku harus menemuinya! Kekekekeke' pikirnya dalam hati dan Youichi memakan bento itu.

**[Di Kerajaan Deimon]**

Mamori turun dari kereta kudanya dan berjalan perlahan memasuki Istana.

Datanglah kelima penasihat Raja mendekati Mamori.

Mereka adalah Taka, Yamato, Agon, Takami dan Riku.

"Mamori-sama, kenapa anda keluar Istana? Itu dapat membahayakan keselamatan anda 'kan?" kata Penasihat Takami

"Mamori-sama, apakah anda merasa bosan berada di Istana?" tanya Penasihat Yamato.

"Mamori-sama, ada apa?" pertanyaan singkat dari Penasihat Taka.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Istana ini Mamori-sama?" tanya Penasihat Riku santai, disini dia adalah Kakak Suzuna.

"Apakah ada yang salah Mamori-sama," tanya Penasihat Agon.

Penasihat yang paling senior adalah Agon, kedua Takami, ketiga Yamato, keempat Taka dan kelima Riku.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sekarang saya hanya ingin menuju kamar saya. Permisi," Mamori berlalu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," kata Penasihat Takami.

"Itulah wanita, sangat sulit dimengerti," kata Penasihat Yamato.

"Tapi kalau Karin-chan mudah dimengerti kan?" tanya Penasihat Riku dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku sudah mengerti hatinya!" kata Penasihat Yamato sambil nyengir.

"Kalau urusan wanita sih aku yang jago!" kata Penasihat Agon menyombongkan diri.

"Pembicaraan yang tidak penting," kata Penasihat Taka.

"Menurutmu pasti lebih penting membaca bukukan?" kata Penasihat Riku.

"Hhhh...," sedangkan Penasihat Taka hanya menghela nafas.

"Kami akan membawa penculik ini ke penjara, permisi tuan-tuan," kata Juumonji.

"Silahkan bawa sampah itu ke penjara," kata Penasihat Agon.

Lalu para penjaga berlalu dengan menyeret Sena.

"Suzuna-chan, kenapa tidak menyusul Mamori-sama?" tanya Penasihat Riku pada adiknya. Tetapi tidak ada respon. Adik kecilnya menatap sendu kearah tempat Sena akan dikurung, "Suzuna-chan? Kau… suka sama pemuda tadi ya?" kini Penasihat Riku dengan jahil mengejek Suzuna. Seketika, Suzuna tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti… Tidak kok!" elak Suzuna

"Sanah, bertugas kembali sebagai Penasihat Putri," kata Penasihat Riku pada Suzuna. Ya, Suzuna adalah Penasihat Putri yang paling dekat dengan Mamori, alias Putri itu sendiri. Mamori memiliki banyak penasihat, penasihat Wakana, Julie, Karin dan Suzuna. Yah, sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Raja. Seharusnya yang mempunyai penasihat hanyalah Raja, penasihat untuk Mamori, hanyalah teman bermain untuknya agar tidak bosan berada di dalam Istana.

**[Di Tempat Lain]**

**Youichi's POV**

Aku terus berlari menuju Istana untuk bertemu dengan Mamori dan menyelamatkan Sena. Sesampaiku di gerbang istana aku melihat ada dua pengawal. Ayolah aku mengenal mereka berdua, mereka adalah Aki Reisuke A.K.A Achilles dan Hera Kureji A.K.A Heracles.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai

"I… itu Hiruma Youichi! Tidak! Ini gaswat!" kata Achilles.

"Yang benar itu gawat Achilles bukan gaswat," kata Heracles membenahi perkataan Achilles.

"Aku mau masuk, SEKARANG!" bentakku

"Baik, Hiruma-san!" dan kedua penjaga itu membukakan aku pintu gerbang.

"Minta kunci penjara bawah tanah," kataku santai

"I… Ini Hiruma-san," dan Heracles sambil memberikan kuncinya padaku.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Aku melangkah menuju penjara bawah tanah.

**[Sesampainya Di Penjara Bawah Tanah]**

**Sena's POV**

Aku duduk disini, sendirian. SERAM!

"Hohoho, Sampah kecil, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang kepadaku.

"Aku sedang duduk sendiri," jawabku polos

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" dia bertanya

"Ehm," aku membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ada lampu ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan semua permohonanmu," kata orang itu

"Hoi Adik Sialan!" aku mendengar suara Kakak memanggilku

"Aniki! Lihat tuan! Kakakku datang untuk menyelamatkan kita!" kataku girang pada seseorang yang aku ajak berbicara tadi.

"Baka! Kenapa bisa tertangkap?" akhirnya Kakak muncul dari balik kegelapan.

"Karena aku menyelamatkan bento itu!" kataku, "Aniki, hm… orang itu menawarkan kita kebebasan! Dan dia mengatakan padaku ada lampu ajaib yang bisa melakukannya! Apa Aniki tertarik akan hal itu?" kataku pada Kakak.

"Cih, mana orang sialan itu?" tanya Kakak

"Itu dia!" aku menunjuk orang itu. Berambut ungu, menyeramkan, rambutnya gimbal dan panjang.

"Hoo, Penasihat Raja sialan yang sudah senior ya? Kekeke, artinya anda sudah tua! Penasihat tua sialan!" kata Kakak sembari memberikan nama baru untuk orang itu.

"Namaku Agon!" kata orang yang ternyata bernama Agon itu, "sampah!" lanjutnya.

"Sialan!" balas Kakak

"Sampah!"

"Sialan!"

"Sampah!"

"Sialan!"

"Sampah!"

"Sialan!"

"SAMPAH!"

"SIALAN!"

"Cukup! Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu!" akhirnya Agon menyerah

"Kekeke! Tentu saja kau bukan anak kecil! Karena kau sudah tua! Penasihat tua sialan!" kata Kakak sembari tertawa.

"Jika aku bisa, akan kuremukkan tulangmu!" ancam Agon.

"Kau tidak akan meremukkan tulangku karena kau tidak akan bisa! Kekekeke!" lagi, Kakak tertawa. "Okay, back to topic," kata Kakak pakai bahasa Inggris.

"Jika kalian tertarik akan kutunjukkan jalan pintasnya," kata Agon menawarkan.

"Kami tertarik, cepat tunjukkan jalan sialan itu!" kata Kakak.

"Kemari anak-anak kecil, kukuku," lalu Agon menekan-nekan dinding dan…

**GREEEEKKKK**

Terbukalah sebuah pintu yang menembus ke gurun pasir.

"Pergi! Carilah lampu ajaib itu!" teriak Agon pada kami.

"Ba… Ba… Baik!" seruku tergagap.

Kami berjalan menyusuri gurun itu. Disana terlihat sebuah gua yang menyerupai mulut anjing yang sedang menganga. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mebaca sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Gua Cerberus'. Papan itu adalah tempat nama Gua misterius ini.

"Kekeke! Nama yang lucu!" seru Kakak sambil terkekeh.

"Si… siapa yang akan masuk Aniki?" tanyaku pada Kakak.

"Tentu saja kau yang masuk baka! Aku menunggu di luar saja!" kata Kakakku.

"Baiklah," aku berjalan masuk ke gua itu. Lalu aku melihat ada papan peringatan.

'_Ambil barang yang kau perlukan saja! Jangan menyentuh harta kekayaanku yang lain! Atau, hidupmu di dunia ini akan segera berakhir dengan gigitan anjing ini!"_

Peringatan yang aneh, tetapi aku tetap saja masuk karena ini perintah Kakak.

Sesampainya aku di dalam, aku melihat sangat banyak harta karun. Ingin rasanya aku mengambil ini dan segera pulang lalu menjualnya dengan harga yang tinggi. Dan aku bisa menjadi kaya! Lalu Suzuna akan menikah denganku! Tapi, kurasa itu mustahil jika aku digigit oleh anjing yang sebenarnya gua ini.

Saat aku berjalan, tanpa sengaja aku menginjak permadani. Syukurlah kecerobohanku ini tidak membawakan dampak buruk untuk keselamatanku.

"Hoi Adik sialan! Lama banget sih!" kudengar suara Kakak di belakangku.

"A… Aniki, aku harus membaca peringatan dulu sebelum masuk," kataku membela diri.

"Sudahlah! Dasar lambat!" Kakak berlari meninggalkanku.

**Srak Srak Srak**

Kudengar derap langkah mengikutiku.

**Set**

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… hei! Kenapa permadani itu ada di belakangku! Kurasa tadi aku sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan lagi tanpa menghiraukan kejadian tadi.

**Syu… Syu… Syu…**

Aku rasa ada yang melayang di atasku.

**Set**

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, melihat ada apa di atasku. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Baiklah, aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dan saat aku mendengar suara aneh, aku memundurkan langkahku. Dan yak! Tertangkap! Aku menginjak sesuatu!

Aku menoleh dan melihat ada permadani yang aku injak.

**Sret!**

Permadani itu bangun dan terbang dengan sendirinya

"HWA!" teriankku

"Dasar lamban!" teriak Kakakku dari kejauhan.

"ANIKI! Tadi, ada permadani yang bisa terbang- hya!" tiba-tiba permadani itu terbang menuju kakiku, lalu setelah berhasil menjadi penengah antara telapak kakiku dengan permukaan tanah, permadani ini mengangkatku terbang dan mengarah ke Kakak.

Terlihat Kakak menyeringai lalu permadani ini berhenti.

"Bagus, bisa tunjukkan kami, dimana lampu ajaib itu berada?" kata Kakak.

Lalu permadani itu mendaratkanku lalu menuntun kami menuju tempat lampu ajaib itu.

"Itu dia," Kakak menyyeringai puas saat melihat sebuah lampu ajaib.

Saat aku menolehkan pandanganku, aku melihat ada patung emas yang mirip dengan Suzuna. Tiba-tiba aku berhalusinasi bahwa itu adalah Suzuna. Tanpa sengaja aku menyentuhnya.

**Drrrrrr…**

**Drrrrrrrr...**

Getaran demi getaran aku rasakan dan juga gemuruh-gemuruh terdengar. Oh tidak! Aku telah menyentuh benda yang tidak aku perlukan!

"BAKA!" teriak Kakak. Lalu, entah kenapa muncul lahar yang kami tidak tahu berasal darimana.

Dengan cekatan permadani itu menolong Kakak dan melayang kearahku. Baik, aku sudah naik! Kakak sudah membawa lampu itu.

Karena lahar mengejar kami, terpaksa kami berlomba-lomba dengan lahar itu untuk mencapai sebuah ruang yang dibatasi oleh garis horizontal. Karena, setelah kami melewati garis itu, lahar tidak akan bisa menyusul kami.

**Swesh!**

Dan, kami berhasil melewati garis horizontal itu!

Getaranpun terjadi! Dan itu meruntuhkan jalan keluar kami! Astaga! Jalan keluarnya sudah tidak ada! Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?

"Aniki, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku cemas.

"Hm…," dan Kakak sedang berpikir keras untuk jalan keluar kami.

**Tsuzuku…

* * *

**

Iin: YA! Minna, this is the first time I make the multichap story! *prok-prok-prok*

Pichi: Tidak penting *tatapan sinis*

Iin: Hiks, hiks...

Hiruma: Sejak kapan cebol sialan jadi adikku?

Iin: Sejak kalian ada dicerita ini.

Mamori: No coment

Sena: Hiruma Sena? Bagus juga.

Monta: Kapan aku muncul?

Iin: Nanti ada saatnya.

Pichi: Okey, langsung ke intinya aja! Review please!

Iin: Akan saia usahakan untuk mengupdate kilat.

Pichi and Iin: Sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Happy Quiz: Siapakah yang akan menjadi jin? Monta muncul sebagai apa? Ya! Mohon dijawab! :D

**Mind To Review?**


	2. New Adventure and New Friends

_Getaranpun terjadi! Dan itu meruntuhkan jalan keluar kami! Astaga! Jalan keluarnya sudah tidak ada! Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?_

"_Aniki, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku cemas._

"_Hm…," dan Kakak sedang berpikir keras untuk jalan keluar kami._

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Aladdin: Walt Disney

Story: Iin and Pichi

Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, Sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

Don't like? Don't read.

"AHA!" kata Kakak sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Ada apa Aniki?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan keluar dengan cara menghancurkan ini semua!" kata Kakak sambil menyeringai.

"Heh?" aku pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Mana lampu itu?" kata Kakak.

"Ini," aku memberikannya.

"YA-HA!" Kakak melemparnya hingga membentur dinding.

Syu… Syu… Syu…

Keluarlah jin berbadan besar. Aku sedikit terkejut dan… ekspresi Kakak biasa saja.

"Aduuh… siapa yang melemparku tadi?" kata Jin itu lembut. Besar dan lembut. Heeem?

"Aku, kenapa?" kata Kakak dengan tampang 'biasa saja'

"KYAH! Tuanku! Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku," kata sang Jin sambil memberi hormat kepada Kakak. Sepertinya dia mengira Kakak adalah tuannya. Haduuu…

"Ano, uhm… Anda siapa?" tanyaku sopan.

"Yah, panggil saja aku Kurita, Ryoukan Kurita. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Uhm… siapa nama kalian?" tanya Jin yang bernama Kurita itu.

"Aku Hiruma Sena dan dia Hiruma Youichi," kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri dan juga Kakak.

"Hoo, Sena-kun dan Youichi-san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kurita.

"Hem, apa yang bisa kau lakukan Jin sialan?" tanya Kakak.

"Aku bisa menuruti semua permintaan kalian! Kecuali…," kepalanya menunduk.

"APA?" tanya Kakak dengan suara yang hem… seperti membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat orang meninggal!" kata Kurita.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada lagi! Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah meninggal!" kata Kurita, "ditambah lagi… aku juga tidak bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta."

"Jadi hanya tiga?" kataku.

"Hem!" dia mengangguk pasti.

"Berarti… kau bisa mengeluarkan kami dari sini 'kan?" Kakak menyeringai.

"Iya dan kalian hanya memiliki tiga permintaan!" katanya penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tapi… aku perlu menguji kehebatanmu," kata Kakak dengan seringai makin lebar.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kurita lagi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Mungkiiin, mengeluarkan kami dari sini," kata Kakak.

"Baiklah jika itu ujiannya! Lebih mudah dibandingkan ujian matematika!" kata Kurita.

"Heh?" sekali lagi aku bingung dibuatnya.

"AYO BERANGKAT!" serunya sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

SWING!

BRUK!

Aduuuhh… sakiiit…. Ah? Aku ada dimana ini?

"Hoo, Jin sialan yang pintar ya?" kata Kakak yang masih berdiri.

Wush… wush…

Terlihat karpet ajaib terbang dengan bebas dan menari-nari di udara.

"Waaah, kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Ini… kenapa ada rumput disini?" tanyaku sambil memegangi rumput itu dan mencabutnya.

"Kita mendarat di sebuah mata air di gurun pasir! Memang terdengar aneh. Tetapi sebelum kita mendarat aku menyihir supaya kita berada di daratan yang ada penghuninya!" kata Kurita.

"Jadi, permintaanku tinggal berapa?" tanya Kakak sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dua," jawab Kurita polos.

"Kapan aku menggunakan permintaanku yang pertama?" tanya Kakak sambil menyeringai lagi.

"Tadi. Baru saja," kata Kurita.

"Yang tadi itu cuma ujian 'kan?" inilah Kakakku. Licik!

"Eh? Eh? Ya sudahlah. Baik apa permintaanmu?" tanya Kurita.

"Hem… aku ingin menikah dengan Putri sialan…," kata Kakak.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta!" kata Kurita.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI! Jadi, aku harus menjadi pangeran!" kata Kakak lagi.

"Intinya?" tanya Kurita.

"Aku ingin aku menjadi pangeran!" kata Kakak.

"Baiklah! Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku! Seorang pangeran tampan akan datang!" lalu Kurita mulai menyihir-nyihir.

Keluarlah emas, platina, perak, perunggu, mutiara, dan perhiasan-perhiasan lainnya. Ada kimono berkain sutra yang direndam oleh emas cair, ada kipas kertas dilapisi platina, patung Kakak dari platina, ada patungku dari emas dan yang lainnya yang sangat memukau.

"Wow," desisku.

"Ini belum selesai Sena-kun! Ayo Youichi-san. Kita ubah penampilanmu! Lebih tepatnya, bajumu!" lalu Kurita menyihir Kakak.

Shing!

Astaga! Ini… Kakakku? Dia terlihat sangat tampan! Gagah, berani dan hem… seharusnya ada sedikit permakan pada giginya.

"Dan sekarang giliranmu, Sena-kun!" Kurita mengatakan sekarang adalah giliranku. Apa katanya? Giliranku?

Shing!

Aku juga berubah! Menjadi lebih keren! Dan, aku adalah seorang penasihat!

"Hoi! Siapa kalian?" teriak seseorang. Eh, sekelompok orang! Yang satu berbadan tinggi dengan rambut _dark blue_, yang satu tinggi dengan rambut merah, satu lagi dengan membawa sisir, seorang wanita berambut _orange_ dan satu lagi berbadan kecil dengan hidung yang ukurannya besar.

"Kami… hanya menumpang di sini kok! Tidak lebih!" kataku sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya yang memiliki rambut _dark blue_ sangat dingin dan juga mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Aku Hiruma Sena dan dia Kakakku Hiruma Youichi. Ditambah lagi ini karpet ajaibku dan juga jin Kurita yang berasal dari lampu ajaib!" sahutku, "lalu kalian?"

"Aku Shun Kakei, yang rambutnya merah Hayato Akaba, yang memegang sisir Sasaki Kotarou, yang perempuan Shibuya Maki dan berbadan kecil Komusubi Daikichi," katanya memperkenalkan temannya satu per satu.

"Kekeke, apakah kalian mau menjadi bagian dari kerajaanku hah?" tanya Kakak sambil menyembunyikan katananya.

"Fugo!" teriak yang bernama Komusubi.

"Oh, katanya dia mau Youichi-san!" kata Kurita yang sepertinya mengerti bahasa orang itu.

"Hoo? Baiklah! Kalian akan kurekrut menjadi bagian dari kerajaanku!" kata Kakak.

"Baiklah!" dan Kurita mulai bersiap-siap.

Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing!

Dalam sekejap mereka berubah!

Kakei menjadi Penasihat bersama Akaba, Maki menjadi dayang, Kotarou menjadi penata rambut dan Komusubi menjadi Pengawal!

"Waaa, semuanya sudah lengkap ya?" kataku sambil melihat karya Kurita.

Hm… sepertinya kekurangan bodyguard dengan kecepatan yang bisa menandingiku dan kuat. Dimana ya kami bisa menemukannya?

GUSRAK!

Kami menoleh ke asal suara.

"Maaf, kenalkan aku Shin Seijurou. Panggil saja Shin," kata Shin sambil memasang wajah coolnya.

"Fuu, kami maafkan. Oh ya, Youichi-san. Bagaimana kalau Shin menjadi bodyguardmu?" tanya Akaba.

"Boleh juga. Kekekekeke," kata Kakak sambil tertawa.

Shing!

Dan walla! Shin berubah menjadi seorang bodyguard!

"Hem, penasihat sudah ada, penata rambut juga sudah ada, bodyguard ada yang kurang cuma satu!" kataku, "Kendaraan kita menuju istana!"

Semua tertegun saat aku mengatakan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di atas pohon pisang.

"MUKI!" teriaknya.

"Eh?" aku melihat ke atas. Disana terlihat seperti seekor monyet yang berwujud manusia.

"Kekekeke! Ada monyet sialan di pohon pisang sialan!" kata Kakak.

"Mukya! Aku bukan monyet MAX!" kata makhluk itu.

"Lalu… kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Raimon Tarou, panggil saja aku Raimon," kata makhluk yang bernama Raimon.

"Monta, **MON**ye**T** si**A**lan! Kekekekeke!" tawa Kakak sambil menekat beberapa huruf disetiap perkataannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa kami semua pun pecah.

"Mukya! Sialan MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Yang sabar ya Monta," kataku.

"Fuu, nama yang lebih singkat. Jadi aku panggil kau Monta saja," kata Akaba.

"Monta-kun," kata Maki.

"WAAAA!" mata Kurita berbinar.

"Ada apa Jin sialan?" tanya Kakak.

"Kita kekurangan kendaraan 'kan?" tanya Kurita.

"Lalu?" aku balik bertanya.

SHING!

Monta berubah menjadi monyet besar daaan…

"Kuberi nama kau 'Montakong!' Kekekekeke!" Kakak tertawa lagi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya terlihat sakit karena banyak tertawa.

"Ahahahaha!" kami semua tertawa.

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! YA-HA!" dan kami memulai perjalanan kami.

[Di Tempat Lain]

"Yang mulia Yuki-sama, kami memiliki beberapa pemberitahuan dan pengubahan peraturan!" kata Penasihat Agon sambil membawa surat gulungan kerajaan.

"Ada apa Penasihat senior? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Raja Yukimitsu sambil melihat ke sekitar Penasihat Agon, "oh iya, Cerberus mana?"

GAFOO!

Datanglah Cerberus menyusul Penasihat Agon. Cerberus adalah binatang peliharaan Agon.

"Hahaha, Cerberus! Makan ini!" kata Raja sambil menyuapi Cerberus kue basi. Dan kue basi bukanlah makanan anjing bukan?

GAFOOO!

Cerberus menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi Raja tetap memaksa hingga kue basi tersebut sukses masuk ke mulut Cerberus.

"Baiklah Raja. Akan saya bacakan. Peraturan pertama, Tuan Putri harus menikah dengan seorang pangeran, itu adalah aturan yang kau buat 'kan?" tanya Penasihat Agon sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Iya," Raja Yuki mengangguk.

"Peraturan barunya, jika Sang Putri tidak menerima pelamarnya sehingga ber-umur delapan belas tahun, maka dia harus menikah dengan Penasihat Raja yang paling senior, oh… sepertinya Penasihat Raja yang paling senior adalah aku dan Mamori-sama akan berumur delapan belas tahun sebentar lagi. Kukukuku," kata Penasihat Agon sambil tertawa licik.

"Tidak, tidak… Kau terlalu tua untuk Mamori! Lagipula faktor genesisnya berbeda fisiknya juga berbeda. Mamori berambut lurus sedangkan Anda berambut gimbal. Aku tidak ingin cucuku berambut gimbal nantinya. Aku juga akan menunggu hingga Mamori besar nanti, karena kalau kita jodohkan dia atau menikahkan dia sekarang pasti psikologisnya akan sedikit terguncang nantinya. Apalagi kalau memiliki pasangan yang wajahnya garang, Ieuh... Selain memikirkan kepemerintahan aku juga memikirkan masa depan Mamori, karena kalau dia menikah terlalu cepat, psikologisnya terganggu dan juga ada ketidak cocokan, kurasa itu akan menghancurkan kerajaan kita. Jika memiliki pasangan terlalu tua sejenismu, apakah kalian akan hidup bahagia? Bahkan terkadang aku agak ragu, apakah anda satu spesies dengan Mamori? Dengan alasan yang logis, aku tidak ingin cucuku akan berwajah horor sepertimu. Dan juga masalah DNA kalian. DNA terdiri dari gugus fosfat dan gula. Mamo-chan memiliki kedua gugus itu, sedangkan yang kau punya adalah fosfat dan basa. Akankah DNA berbeda itu dapat bersatu? Kurasa tidak. Maaf, maaf. Mungkin kalau Mamori dengan Penasihat Yamato aku lebih setuju. Oh tidak-tidak Penasihat Yamato sudah punya Penasihat Karin. Jadi mungkin Penasihat Riku dan Taka. Kelihatannya mereka berdua cocok. Sedangkan Takami juga sudah tua, " kata Raja Yuki innocent dan panjang lebar. Raja Yuki berpikir DNA Agon terbuat dari fosfat dan Basa. Perbedaannya terletak pada Basa dan Gula. Itu karena menurut Raja Yuki, Agon adalah pahit sehingga terbuat dari basa dan Mamori manis, sehingga terbuat dari gula.

"APA!" dan Penasihat Agon mengambil suatu tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk menekan-nekan dinding saat itu dari kantongnya. Tongkatnya berbentuk layaknya ular, seperti rambutnya. Tetapi ini berbentuk ular kobra. Mata ular itu terbuat dari batu _'Ruby' _ yang dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sambil memutar-mutarkan tongkat itu dan berkata, "anakmu akan menikahiku dan kekayaanmu menjadi milikku!"

"A… A…," Raja Yuki tergagap sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Fugo!"

"Apa itu?" kata-kata Raja terpotong karena mendengar suara teriakan Komusubi.

Saat Raja berlari keluar, ia melihat seorang pangeran yang menaiki 'Gorila Raksasa' sambil membawa-bawa anak buah. Salah satunya adalah Komusubi yang berteriak penuh semangat sehingga mematahkan hipnotis Penasihat Agon.

"Dasar sampah!" kata Penasihat Agon sambil mencak-mencak.

"Lihat Penasihat! Dia adalah pelamar putri! Jika ia diterima, ia tidak perlu menjadi istri anda! Selain anda sudah tua, kurasa putriku juga akan keberatan! Haha, aku akan melihat keluar!" dan Raja Yuki berlaru keluar.

[Di Luar]

Terlihat Sena duduk disamping Youichi sambil berlagak ala Penasihat yang berwibawa. Kakei dan Akaba hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, Maki sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dayang, Kurita melempar-lemparkan uang, dan Kotarou yang sibuk menjaga agar rambut Youichi tetap rapi. Komusubi dan Shin hanya berdiam sambil berjalan santai. Terdengar banyak bisikan-bisikan dari para rakyat.

"Hei, pangeran itu tampan ya?" tanya seorang perempuan bernama Sara.

"Iya, kalau Mamori-sama menolak, pangeran itu untukku saja," sahut temannya yang bernama Ako.

Lalu Youichi pun nyengir dan menunjukkan sederet giginya yang tajam, putih dan cemerlang. Semua wanita yang melihatnya menjadi pingsan dibuatnya. Entah karena terpesona, terkejut atau ketakutan. Itu semua belum dapat dipastikan.

"Inilah pangeran Clifford!" teriak Kurita.

"Waaaa!" semua wanita pun pingsan dan nosebleed mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

"Dengan Penasihatnya yang bernama Bud, Tantaka, Panser, Mr. Don, Hommer, Watt dan seorang dayang yang bernama Makky!" teriak Kurita ngarang.

Disini Sena sebagai Bud, Kakei sebagai Tantaka, Akaba sebagai Panser, Shin sebagai Mr. Don, Komusubi sebagai Hommer, Kotarou sebagai Watt, Maki sebagai Makky dan Youichi sebagai Clifford.

"KYA!" teriak para wanita dan kembali pingsan.

"Kami dari kerajaan U.S.A!" kata Kurita lagi, "dengan kendaraannya yang bernama Montakong!"

"MUKYA!" Monta hendak protes, tetapi saat sadar siapa yang sedang duduk di atasnya, Monta lebih memilih diam.

BRAK

Pintu sudah hancur.

Mereka menuju istana dan membuka pintu istana dengan kasar sehingga sekarang telah hancur berantakan. Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dan seseorang yang mirip bunglon.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ingin melamar putri atau menghancurkan pintu?" tanya sang perempuan.

"Dasar penghancur," sambung yang laki-laki.

"Musashi! Cepat perbaiki pintu ini!" kata yang perempuan.

"Ayo cepat!" paksa yang laki-laki.

"Iya, iya. Habashi-san, Megu-san," sahut seseorang yang dipanggil Musashi lalu memperbaiki pintu yang rusak dengan sangat mudah.

"Terima kasih," kata Rui.

"Yap," lalu Musashi pergi begitu saja.

"Fuu, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku Tsuyumine Megu dan dia Habashira Rui," kata Megu sambil mengenalkan laki-laki yang bernama Rui itu.

Youichi turun dari 'Montakong' dan berjalan ke dekat Megu. Rui sedikit menggestur tubuhnya untuk melindungi tunangannya.

"Aku pangeran Clifford ingin melamar putri Mamori," kata Youichi sangat OOC.

"Baiklah Clifford-sama. Silahkan masuk," lalu Rui pun membuka jalan.

"Auranya," kata Megu.

"Heh?" Rui memasang tampang heran.

"Lebih jahat darimu!" seru Megu.

"Apa kau ingin aku seperti dia?" tanya Rui, "sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan sih."

"Jangan bercanda!" Megu menjadi marah.

"Maaf," Rui menundukkan kepalanya.

Youichi berjalan ke dekat raja diikuti karpet ajaib dan teman-temannya.

"Wuah, pangeran Clifford tercinta! Anda datang tepat waktu!" kata Raja Yuki.

"Benarkah?" kata Youichi.

"Iya! Seandainya kau datang satu koma enam tiga tujuh delapan tahun sebelumnya, pasti aku sudah pensiun sekarang. Hahaha," kata Raja Yuki.

"Tapi yang lebih pantas menjadi suami putri hanya aku!" kata Penasihat Agon.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau sudah tua Penasihatku!" kata Raja Yuki innocent.

"Kalian…," terdengar suara lirih seorang perempuan.

Serempak mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara.

"Mamo-chan," kata Raja Yuki.

"Kenapa kalian yang menentukan masa depanku hah? Aku sudah bisa menentukan masa depanku tanpa kalian semua! Apa kalian mengerti perasaanku?" sentak Mamori kecewa.

"Cih," Youichi mendecih.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu Mamo-chan!" bentak Raja.

"Ayah sama sekali tidak mengerti aku!" dan Mamori pergi dengan berurai air mata menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf, putri Mamo memang begitu. Bagaimana kalau kalian minum dulu? Marco! Himuro! Bawakan kami minuman untuk teman-teman pangeran Clifford!" suruh sang Raja.

"Baik tuan," sahut Himuro.

Beberapa lama kemudian. Datanglah Himuro sambil membawa beberapa cangkir minuman dengan Marco disampingnya.

"Maria, lain kali aku berharap kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang kaya raya. Aku berjanji kepadamu Maria, atau perlu kupanggil Maria-nee chan?" goda Marco.

"Sudahlah! Lihat situasi dong!" lalu Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Raja, " uhm, Yukimitsu-sama, bolehkah saya meminta bantuan dari penasihat putri untuk membagikan minuman?" tanya Himuro sopan.

"Silahkan. Suzuna, Julie, Wakana! Tolong bantu Himuro membagikan minuman," kata Raja Yuki.

"Maaf, mungkin saya bisa membantu," tawar Maki.

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Raja Yuki.

"Terima kasih, Yukimitsu-sama," dan Maki membantu membagikan minuman.

"I… ini, uhm… Mr. Don," kata Wakana sambil menyerahkan minuman.

"Shin, panggil aku Shin. Wakana, terima kasih," kata Shin sambil menyambil cangkir itu. Ia memanggil nama Wakana karena barusan raja menyebutnya saat memanggil para Penasihat satu-satu untuk membagikan minuman.

"Baiklah, Shin-san. Douitashimatshite," kata Wakana sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Hm," Shin hanya mengangguk, "kau, dari Kerajaan Ojo 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi Saya kemari berkat tugas yang mengharuskan saya pindah dan mendiami Kerajaan Deimon," jawab Wakana sopan.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Shin.

'Dia perhatian sekali...' pikir Wakana.

"Selamat menikmati Bud-san!" kata Suzuna riang.

"Terima kasih, tapi…," Sena menarik Suzuna hingga telinga Suzuna tepat berada di sampingnya, "aku Sena, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya," bisik Sena.

"Iya," Suzuna mengangguk pelan.

"Ini minumannya Watt-san," kata Julie sembari menyerahkan secangkir minuman untuk Kotarou.

"Ya… Arigatou Julie-san. Kau boleh memanggilku Kotarou, hehehe," kata Kotarou sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Baiklah Katarou-san. Douitashimatshite," kata Julie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Smart!" kata Kotarou tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha, kau lucu ya Kotarou-san," kata Julie sambil tertawa kecil, wajahnya sangat manis saat tertawa.

"Eh? Ah? E… eh!" Kotarou menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, saya mau menyusul Mamori-sama ke kamarnya dulu ya," Julie pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Tunggu, nama lengkap Anda?" tanya Kotarou sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Sawai Julie, salam kenal. Ah, aku harus pergi. Ja!" lalu Julie pergi.

"Ja," kata Kotarou sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini Kakei-kun," kata Maki kepada Kakei.

"Thanks," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kakei, si pria dingin bermata tajam dan sedikit berbicara, padahal yang sebenarnya dia menembunyikan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Douitashimatshite," Maki membungkuk.

"Tidak usah membungkuk," kata Kakei, "aku bukan tuanmu."

"Iya, hahaha," Maki tertawa garing sambil berjalan menuju Akaba.

'Huuh... untung aku masih bisa bersandiwara di depannya' kata Kakei dalam hati.

"Ini Akaba-kun," kata Maki lagi.

"Fuh, terima kasih Maki-chan," kata Akaba. Disini akaba tidak memainkan alat music melainkan pintar menyanyi.

"Ini Hommer-san," kata Himuro sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm," sedangkan Komusumbi hanya balas mengangguk.

Semua sudah mendapatkan minuman dan mungkin akan ada beberapa yang mendapatkan pasangan.

"Permisi Yuki-sama. Bolehkah saya meminta sesisir pisang untuk kendaraan kami?" tanya Maki.

"Tentu saja, Pelayan Taki! Tolong bawakan Makky-chan sesisir pisang! Jangan lupa panggil Penasihat Karin dan Penasihat Yamato untuk menemani mereka keliling kerajaan!" suruh Raja Yuki.

"Okay, Yuki-sama! Ahahaha!" Pelayan Taki berputar-putar sambil mengambil pisang dan juga memanggil Penasihat Karin dan Penasihat Yamato untuk berkeliling.

"Yang mulia Yukimitsu-sama, kami menghadap," kata Penasihat Karin dan Penasihat Yamato sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ini pisangnya Montakong!" kata Pelayan Taki sambil berputar-putar di hadapan Monta.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh berkeliling dengan Yamato dan Karin. Sedangkan, Montakong akan diurus oleh pengurus binatang kerajaan. Masuklah Pengurus Ikkyu, Pengurus Unsui!" kata Raja Yuki.

"Kenapa kita hanya menjadi pengurus hewan?" tanya Ikkyu tidak terima.

"Kau maunya jadi apa Ikkyu?" tanya Unsui.

"Inginnya menjadi pangeran, agar bisa menikahi Mamori-sama. Kyaaa Mamori-sama~," Ikkyu mulai mengkhayal.

"Sudah, jangan mengkhayal ketinggian loh, nanti jatuhnya sakit. Tenangkan pikiran seperti air yang memantulkan bulan purnama," Unsui mulai menutup mata.

"Membosankaaaann," Ikkyu berlari kearah Monta.

"Dasar Ikkyu," Unsui menyusul.

"Baiklah, ayo kemari. Kita berkeliling," kata Penasihat Yamato.

"Biar kami yang memimpin jalan," kata Penasihat Karin.

"HAI!" mereka semua mengekor di belakang Karin dan Yamato.

Mereka mengelilingi istana sambil tertawa bersama. Kakei dan Maki berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Dan tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menyadari, mereka tengah berpegangan tangan. Dan juga di barisan paling depan terdapat Yamato dan Karin yang tanpa sadar berpegangan tangan dan juga berdampingan. Mereka terlihat begitu kompak. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai berkeliling. Mereka keluar istana dan mencari tempat untuk tidur.

[Di Tempat Mamori]

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," Mamori menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Mamo-nee, ada apa?" Suzuna tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat Mamori yang sedang menangis.

"Mereka begitu lancangnya menentukan masa depanku. Aku juga bisa menentukannya sendiri!" kata Mamori.

"Sudahlah Mamo-nee, aku yakin kalau mereka bermaksud baik," Suzuna berusaha memberi semangat pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih Suzuna-chan. Kau memang sahabatku!" Mamori memeluk Suzuna.

"Iya, tentu saja," Suzuna mengangguk pelan.

"Putri Mamori," kata seseorang dari balkon kamar Mamori.

"Siapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Clifford," kata orang itu.

"Pangeran Clifford dari kerajaan U.S.A. ya?" tanya Mamori menggoda.

"Hm," sahut Youichi santai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Clifford-sama?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Apapun untukmu," kata Youichi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mau kah kau terjun dari sini SEKARANG?" tanya Mamori jahat. Atau mungkin suruh Mamori.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku telah diusir," Youichi melangkahkan kakinya dan terjun dari balkon.

"TUNGGU! AKU HANYA BERCANDA HEI! HENTIKAN!" tapi Mamori terlambat.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" Youichi terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau…," Mamori terheran-heran karena barusan Youichi terjun tetapi dia baik-baik saja.

"Yap, karpet ajaib," Youichi terbang bersama karpetnya.

"Wow," mata Mamori langsung berbinar.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Youichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Thanks," Mamori menerima uluran tangan Youichi dan naik ke karpet.

Tetapi, karena kurang terbiasa Mamori kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mamori akan jatuh jika tak ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

"Dasar ceroboh," desis Youichi.

"I… iya, gomen," kata Mamori.

"Baiklah… sekarang kita akan menjelajahi dunia yang baru!" kata Youichi sambil memulai perjalanan.

"A… apa?" terlihat mata Mamori berbinar.

* * *

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming _( Kata Youichi)

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you _(Sambung Mamori)

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _(Tambah Youichi)

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky _(Kata Mamori)

_A whole new world _(Mamori menutup matanya dengan tangan)_  
Don't you dare close your eyes _(Youichi membuka mata Mamori)

_A hundred thousand things to see _(Mamori tersenyum)  
_Hold your breath - it gets better_(Youichi menahan nafasnya)

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be _(Mamori merentangkan tangannya)

_A whole new world _(Youichi hanya tersenyum)  
_Every turn a surprise _(Mamori menyanyi dengan serius)_  
With new horizons to pursue _(Youichi melanjutkan)  
_Every moment red-letter _(Mamori tersenyum)  
_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you _(Bernyanyi bersama-sama)  
_  
A whole new _world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
_A thrilling chase _(Youichi menatap Mamori)  
_A wondrous place _(Mamori balas menatap Youichi)  
_For you and me _(Tersenyum sambil menyanyi bersama)

* * *

Mamori berasandar di bahu Youichi dengan santai.

"Kekekekeke," tanpa sengaja, tawa khas Youichi keluar. Dan sang putri jenius, Anezaki Mamori mengetahuinya.

"Hei, bukankah kau pemuda yang membawa katana di pasar itu?" Putri memastikan bahwa Youichi bukanlah pangeran Clifford.

"Kekeke, saat itu aku hanya mengumpulkan bahan ancaman untuk bukuku kok," Youichi berkelit dengan mudahnya.

"Oh begitu. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan ancaman?" sekarang Mamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja untuk mengancam rakyatku yang melanggar agar tidak mengulanginya lagi," Youichi menyeringai.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku percaya," Mamori kembali bersandar di bahu Youichi.

[Di Tempat Lain]

"Penasihat Bud, anda sedang apa?" tanya Suzuna dari atas balkon.

"Aku menunggu Kakakku," kata Sena.

"Ayo ke sini!" Suzuna menurunkan kain yang diikat menjadi satu agar Sena bisa naik.

"Baiklah," Sena memanjat dengan kain itu. Entah kenapa sifat penakutnya hilang.

"YA! SENA!" Suzuna memeluk Sena dengan riangnya.

"Haha," Sena hanya tertawa garing.

"Aku merindukanmu Sena. Kukira kau masih di penjara bawah tanah," terlihat Suzuna sangat khawatir dengan Sena.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa lolos kok," kata Sena dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Syu…

Terlihat Youichi dan Mamori telah pulang.

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamori datang sambil memeluk Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee, ada apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kekeke," Youichi tertawa.

"Hoi!" tiba-tiba Penasihat Agon datang dengan Raja Yuki.

"Uh?" Suzuna terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Mamo-chan, kau akan menikah dengan Penasihat Agon," kata Raja Yuki.

Ada yang aneh padanya. Di matanya terbentuk lingkaran spiral. Seperti dihipnotis.

"Tapi ayah, aku sudah menerima Pangeran Clifford!" Mamori meyakinkan Raja Yuki bahwa ia telah menerima pelamarnya.

"Tidak-tidak. Raja, aku yang akan menjadi pendamping putrimu 'kan?" Penasihat Agon mendekatkan tongkatnya kearah Sang Raja Yuki.

"TIDAK AKAN!" tolak Youichi sambil mengambil tongkat Penasihat Agon, "aku tahu, pasti ini yang menyebabkan Raja tunduk padamu 'kan?" Youichi tersenyum sambil membantingkan tongkat itu hingga hancur.

"APA!" Penasihat Agon murka, dia memerintahkan anjing kesayangannya untuk menyerang Youichi.

Youichi berhasil menghindar. Tetapi, jubahnya sedikit tergores dan memperlihatkan lampu ajaibnya.

'Dia, pasti Hiruma bersaudara' pikir Penasihat Agon.

"Cih," decih Youichi tetapi tidak menyadari lampu ajaib itu sudah terlihat.

"Baiklah aku mengalah," kata Agon.

"Kisaragi! Gaou! Tangkap penghianat Agon!" perintah Raja Yuki setelah tahu bahwa yang menghipnotisnya adalah Agon.

Drap drap drap

Grep.

Agon pun dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah untuk ditahan.

"Gaou-san, kurasa kita bisa disebut tangan kiri dan tangan kanan," kata Kisaragi.

"Hm?" Gaou sama sekali tidak fokus.

"Itu karena, sekarang aku memegang tangan kiri Agon-san dan kau memegang tangan kanan Agon-san," kata Kisaragi.

"Oh begitu. Lain kali kita akan disebut tangan kiri dan tangan kanan karena kerjasama kita," Gaou berkata dengan yakin.

"Rasanya senang bisa berkerjasama dengan orang kuat sepertimu," Kisaragi sangan mengagumi Gaou.

"Aaah, sampah macam apa kalian!" kata Agon.

"Aku lah yang sampah bukan Gaou," kata Kisaragi.

"Kalian berisik!" kata Gaou.

'Hoo, aku punya rencana untuk mengungkap siapakah Clifford itu yang sebenarnya adalah Hiruma bersaudara sampah! Kukuku' pikir Agon licik.

**Tsuzuku…**

Balas Review...

**Mayou ****Fietry, Mozzarella Cheese, HirumaManda, Yuuzuka Yumeina,Salmahimahi, D'Akou'Chan, Mitama134666. **Sudah Iin bales lewat PM yah!

Pichi: Oookeh, yang ngga login:

**DEVIL'D**: Sudah update! XD Makasih reviewnya :D

**ToscaTurqoise malas login - 3**: YA! Salam kenal juga. Eheh... jangan panggil saya Senpai, panggil Iin-chan ajah ya... :3 Segala jenis review diterima disini kok :D Iya, Di sini HiruSena jadi gelandangan elit [?] Udah Update! Makasih reviewnya :D

**Undine**: Iya, tadinya udah nulis Katana tapi karena ada auto correction jadi berubah. Dasar leppie aneh! *nabok leppie* Ahaha, sudah Update, makasih reviewnya. :D

Fun Quiz:

Apakah rencana Agon?

Apakah penyamaran Youichi akan terungkap?

Akankah banyak pair yang bermunculan?

Saksikan chap berikutnya!

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Plan

Iin: YA! Makasi bagi yang setia menunggu updatean fic ini!

Pichi: Yap, langsung saja!

Special thanks to: **Mitama134666, Salmahimahi, HirumaManda, undine-yaha, CatEyeNiJuuSan, Mayou Fietry, mozzarella cheese, Ai -Maharanyy- diaMond97**. Udah Iin balas lewat PM yeah!

To:

**DEVIL'D**: Makasiii... Yosh! Ini udah update!

**yuuki cilfhiru lovers**: Hihihi, makasih udah suka ama ff ini. YA! Memang banyak Pair bermunculaaaan! *kicked* Hehehe, habis Hiru mirip ama Cliff, jadi pake nama itu aja. Yap, makasih udah nunggu :D

**ToscaTurqouise**: Hiruma kalo nyanyi emang keren banget, apalagi kalau duet sama Mamo-nee, kya! *abaikan* Makasiiii... Yap, udah update!

Dan makasi untuk reader semuaaa... tetap review fic yang telat update ini ya!

Iin: Ini kami persembahkan ceritanya!

* * *

"_Rasanya senang bisa berkerja sama dengan orang kuat sepertimu," Kisaragi sangat mengagumi Gaou._

"_Aaah, sampah macam apa kalian!" kata Agon._

"_Aku lah yang sampah bukan Gaou-san," kata Kisaragi._

"_Kalian berisik!" kata Gaou._

'_Hoo, aku punya rencana untuk mengungkap siapakah Clifford itu yang sebenarnya adalah Hiruma bersaudara sampah! Kukuku' pikir Agon licik._

* * *

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Aladdin: Walt Disney

Story: Iin and Pichi

Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, Sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang ada dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, kalian para sampah. Apakah kalian ingin memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan lawan yang tangguh?" tanya Agon memecah kesunyian dengan seringaian licik yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Lawan yang tangguh katamu?" mata Gaou berbinar mendengar penawaran Agon.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Agon sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Apa artinya aku bisa seperti Gaou-san?" tanya Kisaragi dengan kepolosannya.

"Tentu saja baka!" kata Agon.

"Menarik. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Gaou yang tanpa sadar menyetujuinya.

"Kalian harus berkerja sama denganku. Kau pura-pura menahanku. Lalu saat malam tiba, kau pergi ke tempat dimana para sampah kerajaan USA itu menginap. Cari yang bernama Clifford lalu kau buang ia ke laut yang ada di belakang kerajaan kita. Paham?" kata Agon sambil menyusun rencana.

"Baiklah Agon-san. Asalkan aku bisa menjadi kuat," kata Kisaragi.

"Bagus," Agon tersenyum puas.

"Kapan kita memulai rencana itu?" tanya Gaou yang sudah bersemangat.

"Dua hari lagi. Tepat dua hari sebelum mereka menikah," kata Agon.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mendapat lawan yang tangguh?" tanya Gaou yang sebenarnya menginginkan lawan.

"Kau tinggal curi sebuah lampu yang ada dalam jubahnya sebelum kau menenggelamkannya," kata Agon.

"Baiklah Agon-san," kata Kisaragi.

**Greeek**

Gaou membuka pintu tahanan yang ada di depannya.

"Ini ruanganmu sementara waktu. Kami akan kabarkan segala berita yang kami punya," kata Gaou.

"Kukuku," tawa Agon licik.

"Kami pergi dulu Agon-san," kata Kisaragi.

"Pergilah, sampah," kata Agon.

**Tap tap tap**

Kisaragi dan Gaou sudah pergi meninggalkan Agon yang sendirian di ruang tahanan. Lalu, Agon menyeringai sambil bergumam, "Rencanaku telah berhasil. Kukuku."

Seperti yang kalian duga. Agon hanya memanfaatkan Gaou dan Kisaragi. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan membagi tiga permintaannya untuk dua orang yang ia anggap sampah itu? Karena, sama saja ia hanya akan mendapatkan satu permintaan.

[Aladdin]

Saat itu Hiruma bersaudara sudah pergi dari Istana. Meninggalkan Mamori dan Suzuna berdua saja.

"Suzuna-chan, aku sangat bahagiaaa! Apa kau tahu apa saja yang kami lakukan saat menaiki karpet ajaib itu?" tanya Mamori girang pada Suzuna.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan, Mamo-nee melakukan 'itu' ya? Astaga, first kiss-nya udah hilang deh," kata Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ti… tidak! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu sebelum saatnya! Huuh!" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Suzuna polos.

"Kami bernyanyi bersama. Lalu menjelajahi dunia yang belum pernah aku lihat. Aku… sangat senang," kata Mamori sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Waah. Eh, bentar lagi Mamo-nee bakal nikah ya? Wah, wah, wah… Yuki-sama akan pensiun nih," kata Suzuna.

"Err, iya juga. Empat hari lagi Suzuna-chan," kata Mamori dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Huahem… aku mengantuk. Tidur yuk," kata Suzuna sambil menguap.

"Iya," Mamori mengangguk kecil.

Lalu mereka menuju tempat tidur masing-masing dan tertidur lelap.

[Aladdin]

Terlihat Youichi yang bingung karena sesuatu yang mengganjal otaknya.

"Ada apa Youichi-kun?" tanya Maki yang sedang duduk dengan Kakei.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Dayang sialan," kata Youichi tajam.

"Grrrh!" geram Maki yang mulai marah mendengar kata 'sialan' dari mulut Youichi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Maki-chan," seru Kakei yang berada di sebelah Maki.

"Hhh…," Maki menghela nafas panjang, "terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?" tanya Sena dengan wajah innocent.

"Julieee…," kata Kotarou sambil tersenyum sendiri dan memeluk-meluk sisirnya.

"Eh?" Sena terkejut.

"Mukiii," seru Monta.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berubah lagi Monta?" tanya Sena kebingungan.

"Kata Kurita-san kasihan aku yang menjadi Montakong terus-terusan," kata Monta sambil memakan buah pisang yang ada digenggamannya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Sena.

"Apa rencana kita besok?" tanya Shin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita refreshing yuk," ajak Kotarou sambil menyisir rambutnya, "itu adalah ide yang smart!"

"FUGO!" seru Komusubi.

"Kemana?" tanya Sena.

"Ke Onsen!" seru Kurita yang keluar tanpa perintah dari lampunya.

"JIN SIALAN BAKA! KALAU KETAHUAN ORANG SIALAN LAIN BAGAIMANA! JANGAN KELUAR SEMBARANGAN SIALAN!" Youichi yang sedari tadi diam berubah mencak-mencak karena Kurita keluar tanpa perintahnya.

"Gomenasai," kata Kurita.

"Karena Kurita-kun sudah keluar bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan liburan kita?" usul Maki.

"Ide yang bagus MAX!" seru Monta yang setuju akan usul Maki.

"Kalau begitu, sesuai dengan usulku yang tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Onsen saja?" lalu, Kurita mengulangi usulnya yang tadi.

"Setuju!" seru Kotarou, "smart!" lanjutnya.

"Fuu, tidak buruk juga," kata Akaba.

"Lalu, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sena.

"Besok," sahut Youichi.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Maki.

"Bagaimana kalau jam enam pagi?" usul Shin.

"Itu terlalu pagi," kata Sena.

"Kalau jam sembilan pagi?" tanya Kurita.

"Supaya smart seperti aku, jam setengah delapan saja!" seru Kotarou sambil mengacungkan sisirnya.

"Ide yang bagus MAX!" seru Monta.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini 'kan SMART!" kata Kotarou. _Makanya Julie suka denganku_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Besok pergi ke Onsen jam setengah delapan. Bagi yang terlambat akan kupenggal," seru Youichi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Fuu, sepertinya malam semakin larut," kata Akaba.

"Aniki mau kemana?" tanya Sena pensaran.

"Tidur, baka!" seru Youichi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan membawa lampu ajaib itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga mengantuk. Oyasumi," kata Sena.

"Oyasumi," lalu mereka menjawab bersamaan dan pergi menuju tempat tidur masing-masing.

[Aladdin]

"PENGIKUT KERAJAAN SIALAN CEPAT BANGUN! KITA AKAN PERGI KE ONSEN YA-HA!" teriak Youichi bersemangat.

"Hm…," Sena mengusap-usap matanya, "ini jam berapa?"

"Jam enam pagi," sahut Youichi santai.

"Bukankah kita berangkat jam setengah delapan? Ini gak smart!" seru Kotarou yang sedang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kau mau aku penggal?" ancam Youichi.

"Ti… tidak," sahut Kotarou sembari menggeleng, "lagipula kau yang paling smart," lanjut Kotarou terpaksa.

"Kekeke," kekeh Youichi.

"Aniki, untuk apa membangunkan kita pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sena kebingungan.

"Hm… jogging mungkin," kata Youichi.

"Fuu, selesai jogging lalu mandi air hangat di Onsen. Tidak buruk. Ini baru _smart_," kata Akaba.

"Hoi, itu _trade mark_-ku! Kau tidak boleh memakai kata 'smart' pada kata-katamu!" seru Kotarou sambil mengacungkan sisirnya lagi yang entah sisir keberapa itu.

"Fuu, baiklah," kata Akaba, "lagipula ritme kita tidak sama," sambungnya.

"Cukup!" seru Kakei dengan cool-nya, "lebih baik salah satu dari kita bangunkan Maki, Shin, Komusubi dan Monta. Masalah jin, biar Youichi yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah. Adik sialan, bangunkan Monyet sialan, Mata tajam sialan bangunkan Dayang sialan, Mata merah sialan bangunkan Monster sialan, Penata rambut sialan bangunkan Hidung besar sialan. Kalau masalah Jin…," Youichi mengambil lampunya dan berteriak, "cepat bangun Jin sialan!"

"Baik, baik! Aku keluar Youichi-san," seru Kurita.

"Cepat kalian pergi! Untuk apa melihat kearahku, hah?" usir Youichi.

"HAI!" lalu mereka semua pergi menuju tujuan masing-masing.

[Aladdin]

"Ohayou Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna saat ia melihat sedikit celah terbuka di mata Mamori.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan," kata Mamori sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Rencana hari ini apa?" tanya Suzuna sambil membuatkan Mamori _green tea_

"Seperti hari-hari biasa yang aku lalui," kata Mamori sedikit lesu.

"Hei, apa nee lupa? Sebentar lagi akan menikah bukan?" kata Suzuna dengan semangat. Berharap bisa membangkitkan semangat sang putri.

"Kupikir begitu…," Mamori mulai tersenyum, "dan juga dua hari lagi adalah hari pelamaran!" seru Mamori girang.

"YA! Mamo-nee bersemangat lagi!" seru Suzuna yang ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita siapkan gaunnya?" tanya Mamori kepada Suzuna sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ide yang bagus!" ucap Suzuna lalu berjalan mendekati Mamori, "tapi minum teh ini dulu. Aku lelah membuatkannya."

"Iya Suzuna-chan," kata Mamori dan tersenyum Manis. Lalu mengambil cangkir yang di dalamnya berisikan green tea buatan Kaitani Suzuna!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suzuna tidak sabar.

"Oishi," kata Mamori setelah menyeruput green tea buatan Suzuna.

"YA! Aku memang pintar!" seru Suzuna girang, "ayo mandi dulu! Aku akan merapikan kamar tidur ini."

"Iya," Mamori menlangkah menuju kamar mandinya, "err… Suzuna-chan. Nanti… mereka datang lagi 'kan?"

"Iya," Suzuna mengangguk kecil, "tunggu saja. Pasti Mamo-nee kangen sama Cliffy ya!" antenna Suzuna mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Cliffy?" Mamori menatap Suzuna heran.

"Clifford-sama," kata Suzuna.

"Oh," Mamori ber-oh-ria, "baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Jangan kelamaan ya!" canda Suzuna.

"Iya," sahut Mamori.

Setelah Mamori mandi dan mengenakan pakaian ia turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Raja Yuki. Ia meninggalkan Suzuna yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pakaiannya.

"Pakaian ini kelihatan manis jika aku pakai. Warnanya biru sih," kata Suzuna sambil mengambil _mini dress_ warna biru lalu memakainya.

"Selesai!" seru Suzuna lalu memutar-mutarkan badannya di depan kaca, "Cocok," puji Suzuna pada dirinya sendiri.

**Tok tok tok**

"Tunggu," Suzuna melangkah mendekati pintu lalu membukanya, "Aniki. Ada apa?"

Riku Kaitani, seorang pemuda berbadan –lumayan- dengan rambut putihnya berjalan mendekati Suzuna, "Katakan padaku," ia berwajah tenang, "KAPAN KAU AKAN MENIKAAAH!"

"Aniki malu-maluin aja!" Suzuna mengembungkan mulutnya dan pipinya merona merah, "Aniki sendiri kapan menikah?"

"Kalau aku sih mudah saja! Banyak yang suka denganku. Jadi tinggal lamar pasti mereka mau," kata Riku menyombongkan diri, "nah, kalau kamu sendiri jarang keluar istana jadi sulit untuk menemukan jodoh. Makanya, sekarang ada kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan pasangan! Clifford-sama memiliki banyak anak buah dan penasihat-penasihat yang tampan. Jadi kau bisa menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadikan Suamimu!"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mempunyai rencana! Aniki tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku," seru Suzuna angkuh.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah punya nanti kau akan bertunangan saat Mamori-sama menikah," kata Riku, "jadi pastikan pasanganmu hadir saat itu."

"Iya, iya," Suzuna menjawab lemas.

"Bagus. Temui Mamori-sama di ruang makan," suruh Riku.

"Kalau begitu permisi!" seru Suzuna sembari berjalan keluar.

"Hh… kadang aku tidak mengerti perasaannya," kata Riku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

[Aladdin]

"KITA BERANGKAAAT!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Karena letak Onsen itu tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kita jalan kaki saja?" tanya Kakei.

"Fuu… kedengarannya bagus. Sekalian _go green_," kata Akaba.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Akaba.

'Go green katanya' pikir Kotarou, Sena, Monta dan Komusubi bersamaan.

"Ano… err- Go Green itu apa?" tanya Sena polos.

"Eh?" Akaba jadi terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Adik sialan baka!" kata Youichi sambil menggenggam katananya.

"Tenang Youichi-kun, tenang," kata Maki.

"Mungkin Kotarou tahu," kata Monta sambil menoleh kearah Kotarou, "dia 'kan smart."

"A… aku?" Kotarou menunjuk dirinya tidak yakin, "Tentu saja aku tahu."

'Gawat! Aku tidak mengerti!' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Go Green itu upaya untuk menjaga lingkungan kita agar tetap hijau dan mengurangi jumlah polusi yang ada," jelas Shin, "dan juga untuk melatih otot kita agar menjadi lebih kuat."

"Itu yang mau aku katakan!" seru Kotarou, "smart!"

"FUGO!" seru Komusubi.

"Mungkin maksudnya ayo kita berangkat," kata Shin.

"Ayo," dan mereka memulai perjalanan menuju Onsen.

[Aladdin]

"Whuaaah… Onsennya keren MAX!" komentar Monta.

"Ehm," sahut Sena sembari mengangguk.

"Fuh…," hanya itu komentar Akaba.

"Mukya! Apakah ini Onsen untuk umum?" tanya Monta.

"Tentu saja umum Monta, kalau hanya untuk bangsawan mana bisa kau masuk?" kata Sena.

"Bukan, maksudku apakah pemandian laki-laki dan perempuan menjadi satu?" tanya Monta lagi.

"Kalau itu…," Sena menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Maki kemana?" tanya Kakei tiba-tiba.

"Entah," jawab Shin seadanya.

"Fugo!" seru Daikichi.

"Youichi kemana?" tanya Kotarou.

"Itu," tunjuk Akaba.

Terlihat Youichi tengah mengancam seseorang lalu meminta kalung berliannya.

"Tunggu…," kata Sena membelalakan matanya, "bukankah yang diancam Aniki seorang perempuan?"

"Berartiii… ini Onsen perempuan dan laki-laki yang digabung menjadi satu," kata Monta, "MUKYA!" lalu darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"E… aaah! Monta!" seru Sena.

"Kekeke, ini bagus untuk menjadi hadiah," kata Youichi.

"Hadiah?" tanya Sena.

"Ya hadiah untuk Putri sialan itu, baka!" kata Youichi.

"Itu Maki!" seru Kakei saat melihat siluet seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan gadis lainnya.

"Fuh, penglihatanmu tajam juga, Kakei," kata Akaba sambil menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakei.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Maki pun datang dan berjalan kedekat Kakei sambil menyeret teman barunya.

"Kenalkan, namanya Otohime," kata Maki sambil tersenyum, "oh iya, dia juga berasal dari Kerajaan Kyoshin."

"Salam kenal," kata Sena sambil membungkuk

"Dozo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu!" kata Otohime sambil tersenyum seadanya.

"Ayo kita berenang Otohime-chan," kata Maki sambil melemparkan senyuman yang manis.

"Iya," kata Otohime.

Lalu mereka berdua melangkah memasuki kolam Onsen tersebut. Terasa sangat dalam **[1].**

Semakin Otohime melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kolam itu, rasanya kakinya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan tiba-tiba…

"KYA!" kaki Otohime kram dan dia tenggelam.

"OTOHIME-CHAN!" teriak Maki ketika melihat Otohime tenggelam.

"Ngha!"

**BYUR!**

Terdengar suara seseorang yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam kolam itu lalu menggendong Otohime dalam keadaan pingsan setengah sadar.

"Hei!" teriak Maki, "kau siapa?"

"Mizumachi Kengo," katanya sambil berdiri dan meletakkan Otohime di lantai Onsen.

"Mizumachi-kun," kata Maki sambil tersenyum, "arigatou."

"Douita," sahutnya sambil tersenyum juga.

"Jadi… kau smart dalam berenang?" tanya Kotarou sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Yap," katanya sambil tersenyum riang, "ngha… kalian pada ngapain di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada di kerajaan?"

"Kami hanya berlibur," sahut Shin.

"Ooh… kapan Cliff-sama akan menikah dengan Mamo-sama?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Secepatnya," jawab Youichi singkat.

"Kalau perlu aku lagi, tinggal cari saja rumahku. Kalau bingung, tanya saja pemilik Onsen ini," Mizumachi tersenyum lebar, "aku mau pergi dulu, ja!"

"Mizumachi-kun," panggil Otohime yang sudah sadar.

"Ng?" sahut Mizumachi yang baru akan pergi.

"A… arigatou," kata Otohime sambil menunduk.

"Douita," sahutnya lalu pergi.

"Laki-laki yang baik," kata Otohime, "keren."

"Kau menyukainya ya?" terka Maki.

"Mungkin," sahut Otohime polos.

"Fuu, aku mau berendam dulu," sela Akaba.

"Aku juga," sambung Kotarou sambil membenahi rambutnya, "smart!"

"Asalkan kalian hati-hati saja, jangan seperti kejadian tadi yang membuat repot orang lain saja," kata Kakei sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tadi.

"Aku tidak mau berendam max!" seru Monta.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena.

"Takut tenggelam," kata Monta sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalau hati-hati pasti tidak tenggelam," kata Sena sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Iya sih," kata Monta, "kalau begitu aku akan berendaaam!"

**BYUUUR!**

[Aladdin]

Setelah berendam, mereka pergi menuju tempat mereka menginap semalam, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Deimon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke Kerajaan Deimon sialan!" seru Youichi sembari menunggangi 'Montakong'

"YOOOSH!" seru semua anggotanya.

Lalu mereka pergi menuju Kerajaan Deimon tersebut.

Saat di perjalanan mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Youichi, apa yang akan kau perbincangkan dengan Yuki-sama saat tiba di Kerajaan nanti?" tanya Kakei.

"Acara dan undangan, kekeke," ucap Youichi.

"Fuu, apa rangkaian harmoni acara yang akan kau perlihatkan, Youichi?" tanya Akaba.

"Lihat saja nanti," sahut Youichi sambil tersenyum licik.

[Aladdin]

Sesampainya di Kerajaan Deimon, mereka mulai pertemuan dengan Raja yang didampingi oleh Gaou dan Kisaragi.

"Pangeran Clifford! Selamat datang kembali," sapa Raja Yuki sambil melemparkan senyum kepada Youichi.

"Hm," sahut Youichi pendek.

"Jadi… bagaimana susunan acara yang baik menurutmu, Cliff?" tanya Raja Yuki.

"Menurutku, lebih baik ada acara dansa diiringi oleh music yang bagus. Kalau bisa bertemakan kebangsawanan," sahut Youichi.

"Bagus juga idenya," kata Raja Yuki sambil mencatat, "Soal undangan, bagaimana kalau mengundang seluruh rakyatmu?"

**Deg…**

'gawat' pikir mereka semua dalam hati –kecuali Youichi

"Itu mudah, biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Youichi dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan hari ini, cukup," kata Raja Yuki mengakhiri pertemuan singkat itu. Bahkan sangat singkat.

**Cklek**

Mamori keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui Youichi.

"Cliff-kun," ucap Mamori lirih yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn," sahut Youichi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," kata Youichi sambil pergi.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum dan menatap sendu kepada Youichi yang telah beranjak pergi.

[Aladdin]

"Suzuna-chan," panggil Mamori kepada Suzuna.

"YA?" sahut Suzuna riang.

"Aku merasakan, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, yang akan menyerang Pangeran Clifford," kata Mamori cemas.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menemui Cliffy saja? Dia sedang berada di bawah," kata Suzuna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Suzuna-chan," lalu Mamori berjalan mendekati pintu.

**Cklek**

Mamori keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui Youichi.

"Cliff-kun," ucap Mamori lirih yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn," sahut Youichi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," kata Youichi sambil pergi.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum dan menatap sendu kepada Youichi yang telah beranjak pergi.

[Aladdin]

Setelah pertemuan itu berakhir, Gaou dan Kisaragi pergi mengunjungi Agon.

"Aku memiliki informasi," kata Gaou saat tiba di depan penjara Agon.

"Apa? Cepat katakan, sampah!" seru Agon.

"Jadi begini Agon-san, Pangeran Cliff akan mengadakan pesta dansa dengan music yang kalau bisa bertemakan kebangsawanan dan juga mengundang seluruh rakyatnya untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya," sahut Kisaragi.

"Apa?" Agon berpikir sejenak, "Sampah bodoh itu, tidak akan berhasil! Apalagi kalau dia bilang Rakyat Kerajaan USA mau datang. Cuih!"

"Tapi Agon-san, bukannya mereka memiliki lampu ajaib? Jadi yang mereka katakan pasti bisa saja terwujud. Termasuk membuat orang USA percaya, bukankah itu persoalan yang mudah?" pikir Kisaragi.

"Kau benar," kata Agon, "tapi kita akan membunuhnya sebelum semua itu terjadi. Ingat renana kita 'kan?"

"Hmph," jawab Gaou sembari mengangguk.

"Ya," kata Kisaragi sambil mengangguk juga.

"Bagus, rencananya akan kita lakukan besok. Kukuku…"

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Iin: Ya! Pair baru bermunculaaan!

Pichi: Cuma satu pair kali.

Iin: Yang penting ada, weks…

Pichi: Iya, iya.

Iin: Yap, gak banyak omong deh.

Pichi: Maafkan segala kesalahan kami.

Iin: Termasuk typo, Ooc, de el el

Pichi: Dan juga keterlambatan meng-update.

Iin: Tapi walaupun kami banyak salah…

Pichi: Kami tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian untuk mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan kami.

Iin: Kalo bisa panjang-panjang ya *suka baca concrit*

Pichi: Hehehe, sekian dari kami deh.

Iin + Pichi: See ya!

**[1]**: Ceritanya kolam Onsennya dalem, :P

Fun Quiz!

Apakah, rencana Kongou Agon akan berhasil?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Youichi?

Apakah kalian menantikan Pesta Dansanya? *plak!

Apakah kalian memiliki usulan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Akaba? *buak

Apakah kalian bersedia mereview? *kicked

Nantikan chap selanjutnya!

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Magic Lamp

Iin: YA! Iin kembali lagii...

Pichi: Maaf yah, telat update.

Iin: Alasan kenapa kami telat ada di penghujung acara [?]

Pichi: Jadi mohon maklumnya ya ;)

Iin: Okey, thanks to:

**mozzarella cheese**, **CatEyeNiJuuSan**, **undine-yaha**, **Mitama134666**, **Mayou Fietry**, **Vhy Otome Saoz**, **kazumi sii ankatsu** udah Iin balas lewat PM :D

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**yuuki cilfhiru lovers**: Huaaah... gomen sepertinya dansanya ditunda dulu. Makasi usul lagunya ;) Makasi reviewnya!

**yuuki clifhiru fans**: Gomen taak bisa update cepat. tapi udah update kok ;D Makasi reviewnya!

**ToscaTurqoise**: Panggil Iin-chan aja ya? Di chap ini sepertinya Agon tak terlalu menonjol XD Pesta dansanya maaf ya, tak bisa dihadirkan [?] sekarang T^T Makasi udah suka ama cerita aneh ini ^O^. Yap, makasi reviewnya!

**Ayuzawa. susah login**: Hehehe... tak apa-apa ;) Sena jadi Bud karena Bud lebih dekat dengan Cliff -alibi #duar# Makasi koreksinya :D. Menantilah dengan sabar nak #dikemplang# Bah, Indonesia kalah =..= yang penting ayangku [baca: Irfan Haarys Bachdim] udah main, daku puas #plak# Makasi reviewnya.

**nab'nab'kaitani**: Panggil Iin-chan aja ya? Mungkin nikahnya di chap depan ato dua chap kedepan #kicked# maaf tak bisa update kilat QAQ Makasi reviewnya ;)

**ShiroNeko**: Jawaban fun quiz-nya bisa dilihat di chap depan #bah# okey, untuk pertanyaan anda dijawab dengan cara teruslah membaca cerita ini hingga habis, ya-ha! #duak# hwehehehe... udah semangat update tapi property tak mendukung [?].

dan special thanks to: **HirumaManda**, yang sudah memberikan kami inspirasi untuk nama OC-nya. THANKSSS! #hug# buat **00 Ayuzawa. 00** juga yang udah bantu mikir nama OC. Hehehe ;)

And thanks for readerrr... XD

Iin: Udah selesai? Yosh, ayooo kita mulaiii...

Pichi: Enjoy ;)

* * *

"_Tapi Agon-san, bukannya mereka memiliki lampu ajaib? Jadi yang mereka katakan pasti bisa saja terwujud. Termasuk membuat orang USA percaya, bukankah itu persoalan yang mudah?" pikir Kisaragi._

"_Kau benar," kata Agon, "tapi kita akan membunuhnya sebelum semua itu terjadi. Ingat rencana kita 'kan?"_

"_Hmph," jawab Gaou sembari mengangguk._

"_Ya," kata Kisaragi sambil mengangguk juga._

"_Bagus, rencananya akan kita lakukan besok. Kukuku…"

* * *

_

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction

Disclaimer:

Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Aladdin: Walt Disney

Story: Iin and Pichi

Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, OC muncul, Sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

* * *

**Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

**

"Huuaaaaa…," Suzuna merenggangkan ototnya ketika ia terbangun. Lalu menggosokkan punggung tangannya pada mata biru gelap milik gadis cantik itu.

Seperti biasa, Kaitani Suzuna bangun lebih awal dibandingkan putri kita, Anezaki Mamori.

"Aku harus membuatkan teh sebelum ia terbangun. Tetapi mataku masih mengantuk," runtuknya lalu berjalan mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan," sapa Mamori. Biasanya Suzuna yang menyapanya duluan.

"YA! Mamo-nee bangun lebih pagi sekarang!" ujar Suzuna bersemangat, "Ohayou mo Mamo-nee!"

"Suzuna-chan."

"Ya?" Suzuna selesai mengaduk tehnya.

"Ano… nanti bantu aku memilih gaun ya," kata Mamori sedikit malu.

"Hoo?" antena Suzuna memberikan respon.

"Suzuna-chan, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Mamori heran yang sebenarnya belum mengetahui rahasia dibalik rambut cantik Suzuna.

"E… eh!" dengan cepat Suzuna merapikan rambutnya, "Tentu saja akan aku bantu. Oh, tentang rambut. Aku juga kurang tahu. Ahahaha," katanya dengan terburu-buru dan juga tertawa garing.

"O… oh," kata Mamori sembari mengangguk.

"I… ini, minum tehnya," ia memberikan teh buatannya untuk Mamori.

"Arigatou Suzuna-chan," lalu Mamori menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun.

"Douitashimatshite Mamo-nee," lalu Suzuna kembali riang.

=Aladdin=

"BANGUN ANAK-ANAK SIALAAAAN!" teriak Youichi hingga menyebabkan gema di pagi hari.

"HAAAAIII!" balas mereka berteriak juga, kecuali Akaba, Kakei dan Shin.

"Kalian tidak perlu berteriak," kata Kakei tenang.

"Fuh, sebuah simfoni pagi yang kurang indah," kata Akaba.

"Baiklah, kita harus bersiap-siap," kata Youichi sembari mengeluarkan lampu ajaibnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sena.

"Jelas saja untuk pesta baka!" seru Youichi, "BANGUN JIN SIALAAAAN!" lagi-lagi suara itu menggema. Sehingga karpet ajaib menggestur tubuhnya seakan-akan menutup telinganya.

"Y… Youichi-san, ada apa?" tanya Jin itu.

"Mari kita persiapkan pesta yang meriah," kata Youichi menyeringai.

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Shin.

"Hidung besar sialan dan Monster sialan tetap menjadi body guard, Mata tajam sialan menjadi penata riasku, Dayang sialan menjadi penata rias anak-anak sialan yang lain, Mata merah sialan menjadi penyayi atau lebih tepatnya pengisi acara, Penyisir sialan yang menata rambutku, Adik sialan tetap menjadi penasihat. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Youichi panjang lebar.

"Mukya! Aku jadi apa?" tanya Monta.

"Tetap menjadi Montakong," jawab Youichi datar.

"Uugh…," geram Monta sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sebagai penata rias, kau dan Dayang sialan membeli baju untuk kami semua, kecuali untuk Monyet sialan dan Jin sialan. Penyisir sialan sebaiknya siapkan sisir sialan khusus untukku, yang bertugas sebagai body guard sialan latih ketahanan kalian, Mata merah sialan buat lagu yang menarik, Adik sialan cepat latihan agar kau tidak gugup nanti, dan juga Monyet sialan, jangan mengacau di tengah acara. Untuk Jin sialan, persiapkan pesta yang meriah. Mengerti? Cepat berangkat!" Youichi memulai menyusun rencana perlahan-lahan.

"YOSH!" seru mereka semua lalu pergi.

**[Kakei and Maki side]**

"Kakei-kun, kita mau beli baju di mana?" tanya Maki.

"Sebaiknya kita melihat-lihat dulu," saran Kakei.

"Baiklah, dan aku yang akan menentukannya setelah kita melihat-lihat," kata Maki.

"Terserah kau saja. Karena aku yakin wanita lebih memiliki _fashion sense_ dibandingkan dengan laki-laki," sahut Kakei sembari menoleh-nolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ternyata kau menyadari itu Kakei-kun._ Hey_! Tempat itu keren!" lalu Maki menyeret Kakei ke tempat yang ia anggap keren.

**[Kotarou side]**

"Kalau soal mencari sisir sih, aku yang paling smart!" kata Kotarou sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Kotarou-san," seru seseorang di belakangnya.

Lalu, Kotarou menolehkan pandangannya.

"Ju… Julie-san. Sedang apa?" Kotarou menjadi gelagapan saat melihat Julie yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mencari sisir yang baru. Habis yang satu lagi sudah patah," sahut Julie sembari tersenyum miris (mengingat sisirnya yang patah)

"Berarti tujuan kita sama dong?" Kotarou tersenyum sumringah.

"Memang ada keperluan apa anda membeli sisir? Bukankah sisir anda masih baik-baik saja?" Julie melihat Kotarou yang menyisir rambutnya dengan santai.

"Oh, kali ini aku akan membeli sisir untuk Clifford-sama. Hehehe… supaya menghemat waktu bagaimana kalau kita mencari sisir bersama?" tawar Kotarou sembari tersenyum penuh harap.

"Ehm… oke," jawab Julie sembari tersenyum.

'_Yeaaah… aku berhasiiiil!' _sorak Kotarou dalam hatinya.

**[Akaba side]**

"Fuu, aku harus membuat lagu yang bagus ya? Aku akan pergi ke taman untuk mencari inspirasi," Akaba berjalan menuju taman yang akan ia kunjungi.

=Aladdin=

"Fuu, taman ini indah juga. Tinta, bulu ayam dan selembar kertas sudah aku persiapkan **[1]**. Jadi tinggal membuat lagu," lalu Akaba berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk dan mulai menulis lagu.

Setelah lama Akaba berpikir, ternyata tak satupun ide hinggap di otaknya.

"Pa… Panser-san," takjub seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya.

"Fuu… panggil saja aku Akaba," Akaba melihat kearah gadis itu.

Rambutnya panjang terurai lembut, dengan gaya poni persis seperti Mamori, rambutnya yang berwarna _violet_ membuatnya tampak anggun, matanya semerah batu ruby namun redup, dengan panjang rambut yang kurang merata menyebabkan ia terlihat begitu modis, ia menggunakan baju dengan model yang sama dengan yang Mamori kenakan saat perkenalan kerajaan namun berwarna biru langit, bibirnya sangat tipis nan anggun. Cantik, satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak Akaba.

"Akaba-san. Namaku… Isabel Garcia Sinencia, aku dari Kerajaan Jerman namun sudah lama menetap di sini. Kalau di Kerajaan Jepang namaku Keiko, Hiroshi Keiko. Tapi… biasanya aku dipanggil menggunakan nama asliku, Isabel," ia memperkenalkan diri. Akaba sedikit tercengang.

'_Fuu, pantas saja ia tidak seperti penduduk asli sini'_ pikir Akaba.

"Fuu, baiklah. Bisa kau duduk di sampingku, Isabel-chan, panggil saja aku dengan _suffix _-kun," Akaba mempersilahkannya duduk.

"I… iya. Doumo Arigatou Akaba-kun," ucap Keiko sembari menunduk.

"Douitashimatshite, Isabel-chan," Akaba tersenyum manis, membuat Keiko blushing.

Akaba memandangi Keiko sejenak lalu tersenyum lagi dan mulai menuliskan sebuah lirik lagu.

"Apa yang kau buat Akaba-kun?" tanya Keiko penasaran.

"Sebuah lagu. Inspirasi darimu," sahut Akaba.

"Be… benarkah?" Keiko tak percaya.

"Ehm," angguk Akaba.

"A… astaga…," Keiko membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

'_Kami-sama… mimpi apa aku semalam' _ucap Keiko dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana nanti kau ikut aku ke tempat kerajaanku?" tanya Akaba.

"Boleh," Keiko mengangguk senang.

"Selesai," Akaba tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

"Waaah… indah sekali…," takjub Keiko.

**[Shin and Komusubi side]**

"Komusubi," panggil Shin.

"Ng?" sahut Komusubi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan khusus?" saran Shin.

"FUGO!" sahut Komusubi sembari mengangguk. Sebenarnya Shin tidak mengerti artinya. Tetapi karena menjawab sembari mengangguk bisa dipastikan jawabannya ya.

"Aku ke situ, kau ke situ. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di sini saat kau mendengar suara yang aneh di sekitar sini. Oke?" susun Shin.

Terlihat patung banteng yang sangat kokoh.

"Fugo!" sahut Komusubi sembari berlari.

"Hmph," Shin mengangguk lalu lari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Komusubi.

**[Shin Side]**

"Haah… haah… haah…," ia terengah-engah saat ia telah berlari sejauh 13 km.

"Shin-san?" terdengar suara seorang gadis memastikan.

"Wakana-san?" balas Shin dengan nada heran.

"Sedang apa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau dengan kerajaanmu?" tanya Wakana.

"Aku sedang latihan," jawab Shin pendek.

"Kenapa kita tidak beli minuman saja? Kulihat kau kelelahan," saran Wakana.

"Di mana?" tanya Shin sembari menolehkan pandangannya.

"Tiga belas kilo meter dari sini," Wakana menerawang jauh.

Mata Shin membelalak.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Wakana yang tidak mengetahui keadaan Shin.

'_Demi latihan dan... Wakana'_ ucap Shin dalam hatinya.

"Ya," Shin mengangguk kecil lalu berlari.

"Jangan berlari!" sergah Wakana.

"Baiklah," sahut Shin.

Dalam perjalanan suasana menjadi canggung. Sepi sekali, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

**TAP**

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Wakana. Lebih tepatnya, di tempat Shin berpisah dengan Komusubi tadi.

"Biar aku yang membelikan," kata Wakana sembari berjalan menuju penjual minuman.

"Ini uangnya pak," kata Wakana kepada sang penjual.

"KYAA!" teriak seorang wanita.

Ia melihat Shin yang tengah melakukan latihan dengan kaki diatas dan tangan yang menggenggam tanduk patung banteng itu dan menggerakan badannya naik-turun.

"Astaga…," Wakana membelalak terkejut sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya Wakana?" tanya Shin masih dengan posisi seperti itu dengan polosnya.

"Lebih baik kau turun Shin-san," saran Wakana.

"Baiklah," sahut Shin pendek.

'_Apa wanita tidak suka latihan?'_ pikir Shin yang ternyata ingin menarik perhatian Wakana.

**[Komusubi Side]**

Mendengar 'suara aneh' yang sebenarnya teriakan syok seorang wanita dari arah mereka berpisah tadi, lalu Komusubi secepatnya berlari menuju arah itu.

Semuanya ia lewati begitu saja. Hingga ia melihat seekor babi merah muda kecil yang mengahalangi langkahnya daaaaan…

"Buhi!"

**Bruk**

"Fugo?" seru Komusubi.

"Buhi, buhi…," sahut Babi itu.

Terdapat sebuah tanda pengenal di lehernya.

'_Butaberus' _baca Komusubi dalam hatinya.

"Fugo! Fugo!" kata Komusubi.

"Buhiii…," Babi yang diketahui bernama Butaberus itu tersenyum [?] senang.

Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sebuah perkenalan yang tidak dimengerti seorang pun.

Lalu mereka pergi bersama mencari Shin.

=Aladdin=

Mereka berkumpul di ruangan tengah. Yah, sudah jam tiga sore dan semua anggota kerajaan USA –termasuk Keiko dan Butaberus– sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah tempat mereka menginap saat malam hari.

"Karena akan ada pesta dansa dan aku tahu kalian semua tidak bisa berdansa. Jadi Jin sialan, permintaanku berikutnya adalah buatkah 'Mereka' semua bisa berdansa," putus Youichi.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Youichi-san?" tanya Kurita.

"Keh, jangan remehkan aku ya," kata Youichi.

"Baiklah," Kurita mengangguk, "Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku."

**SHIIING!**

"Kalian sudah bisa berdansa sekarang," ucap Kurita sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Maki tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Maki-chan," Kurita tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana Kakei-san dan Maki-san berdansa?" usul Sena.

"Bagus juga, tapi ada bagusnya Akaba-san juga. Sepertinya ia sudah punya partner yang smart," tambah Kotarou.

"Mukii… ayo mulai," seru Monta.

Awalnya mereka malu-malu. Terutama Keiko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kerajaan ini.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka menjadi sangat menikmati.

Kakei memegang pinggang Maki dengan kiri, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Maki dengan hangat. Maki meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kakei dan tangan kirinya digenggam lembut oleh Kakei. Begitu pula dengan Akaba.

Para laki-laki mengambil satu langkah mundur dan para wanita mengambil satu langkah maju. Sedikit langkah mundur dengan sudut kemiringan 30 derajat oleh para laki-laki dan langkah maju dengan kemiringan 30 derajat juga oleh para wanita.

Suasana sangat romantis, bahkan Sena sampai terkesima. Membayangkan ia berdansa dengan Suzuna.

"Aku mau keluar dulu, anak-anak sialan," ucap Youichi lalu berjalan keluar sembari membawa lampu ajaibnya yang selalu ia selipkan di jubahnya.

"Kau harus kembali jam empat nanti. Karena… kita akan ke istana bukan?" ucap Shin tanpa ekspresi.

"Keh, tentu saja Monster sialan," jawab Youichi angkuh.

"Untuk apa kau keluar? Sebaiknya jika tidak ada kepentingan kau diam di sini dan persiapkan yang perlu kita lakukan nanti," saran Kakei yang berhenti berdansa karena Youichi.

"Aku cuma mau merundingkan sesuatu dengan Jin sialan. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur," lalu Youichi pun beranjak pergi.

**[Youichi Side]**

"Hoi, Jin sialan! Keluarlah," titahnya.

"Hai… hai… Youichi-san," lalu Jin itu keluar dari lampunya.

"Okey, aku harus mengundang seluruh rakyat USA saat pesta dansa tersebut. Bisakah kau melakukan itu, Jin sialan?" tanya Youichi.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi setelah itu permintaanmu akan habis," Kurita menunduk sedih.

"Cih, memang kenapa kalau permintaanku habis, heh?" Youichi mendecih.

"Karena… aku menginginkan kebebasan. Jika permintaan sudah habis, maka aku akan kembali masuk ke lampu itu hingga tuanku yang baru menemukanku," Kurita memberikan alasan kenapa ia merasa sedih.

"Kekeke… hidupmu itu untuk melayani manusia, Jin bodoh," kata Youichi sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Ta… tapi apa salahnya Jin memiliki keinginan," Kurita mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Jin sialan!" seru Youichi.

"Ukh, kau terlalu egois untuk menjadi tuanku Youichi-san!" bentak Kurita lalu masuk ke lampu ajaib itu.

"Hoi keluar kau Jin sialan!" perintah Youichi.

"Weeeekkksss…," hanya juluran lidah yang keluar dari lampu ajaib itu.

"Arrrgghh!" geram Youichi lalu membanting lampu ajaib itu.

**[Gaou, Kisaragi Side]**

"Itu dia, Youichi Hiruma," kata Gaou saat melihat targetnya.

"Gaou-san, dia terlihat sedang marah-marah," ucap Kisaragi.

"Kita akan melihat apa yang terjadi," Gaou memfokuskan matanya pada Youichi.

"Hai," Kisaragi mengangguk.

"Arrrgghh!" terdengar Youichi menggeram lalu membantingkan lampunya.

"Kau mengambil lampu dan aku yang mengurus Youichi," Gaou dengan respon yang cepat langsung berlari dan memukul punggung Youichi hingga pingsan, kalian pasti tahu 'kan orang yang sedang dalam emosi pasti tidak sadar bahaya yang mengancam?

"Akh!" pekik Youichi ia melirik sekilas kearah Gaou dan Kisaragi

'_Luka goresan di dahinya. Tinggi dan besar. Satu lagi, badannya terlihat lemah dan kurus' _ Youichi sempat menganalisis lalu jatuh pingsan.

"Aku mendapatkan lampunya Gaou-san!" seru Kisaragi.

"Ternyata semudah ini menjatuhkan pangeran gadungan kita," kata Gaou sembari memasang wajah remeh.

"Ya, dan tinggal memberikan lampu ini pada Agon-san," sambung Kisaragi.

"Dan mendapatkan lawan tangguh," Gaou ber-smirk ria.

"Tapi kita harus singkirkan dia, Gaou-san," kata Kisaragi sembari menunjuk Youichi.

"Kau benar, ikat dia dan jangan lupa untuk memberikannya pemberat," kata Gaou sembari menahan posisi Youichi agar pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri –atauapalahitu– sembari melemparkan tali dan pemberat yang sudah ia siapkan.

"YOSH!" sahut Kisaragi semangat lalu mengikat Youichi dengan kelihaian tangannya yang lemah.

"Bagus," Gaou lalu menyeret Youichi hingga sampai pada sebuah laut di belakang istana dan membuangnya.

**BYUURR**

"Tugas kita sudah selesai," lalu Gaou pulang bersama Kisaragi menuju Istana.

"Kita tinggal memberikan ini untuk Gaou-san," kata Kisaragi dan tersenyum.

=Aladdin=

"Youichi-kun mana?" tanya Maki yang celingukan mencari Youichi.

"Bukankah dia tadi pergi dengan Kurita-san, Maki-chan?" tanya Keiko, gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Iya… kau benar. Tapi, kita harus pergi ke Istana lima menit lagi dan Youichi-kun belum datang," seru Maki panik.

"Sudahlah Maki-chan, bagaimana kita cari bersama-sama?" usul Kakei sembari menenangkan Maki.

"Ma… maaf, Akaba-kun mana ya?" sela Keiko.

"Akaba-kun? Perasaan tadi dia sedang disekitar sini," Maki menoleh-nolehkan pandangannya.

"BUHII!" tiba-tiba Butaberus memekik dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada baiknya kita mengikuti babi itu," kata Kakei sembari menggenggam tangan Maki. Agar Keiko tidak tertinggal, Maki menarik tangan Keiko.

"Ayo Isabel-chan, ikut kami," ucap Maki sembari tersenyum.

"Ha… hai," Keiko mengangguk senang.

"BUHI!" pekik Butaberus saat Akaba sudah ditemukan.

Terlihat Akaba sedang melipat tangannya lalu menaruhnya dipembatas kayu antara balkon dan pantai –kalian mengerti bukan?– kamar mereka berada di lantai dua dan berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Angin pantai berhembus, menerpa wajah tampannya dan membelai helaian rambutnya. Ia tidak menggunakan _sunglasses_nya, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Akaba-kun!" bentak Maki.

"Eh? Maki-chan, Isabel-chan, Kakei-kun daan… Butaberus? Sedang apa kalian di sini," Akaba terlihat kaget saat melihat Butaberus juga ada.

"Isabel-chan mau bertemu denganmu Akaba-kuuun…," kata Maki. Lalu ia melirik kearah Keiko, "Benarkan, Isabel-chan?"

"I… iya. Tadi… Kakei-kun kan bilang ia ingin mencari Youichi-san. Jadi… kita akan mencari bersama-sama bukan?" wajah Keiko memerah.

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja Isabel-chan. Kapan kita mencari?" Akaba menoleh ke dalam. Lalu tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya banyak yang ingin cepat-cepat ke Istana. Bagaimana kita mencari sekarang?"

"Baiklah," sahut Keiko.

Mereka masuk menuju ruang tengah lalu berunding.

"Baik, aku, Isabel-chan, Kakei-kun, Maki-chan dan Butaberus akan mencari Youichi-kun. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" ucap Akaba.

"Baiklah, sisanya akan bersamakuu… smart!" seru Kotarou sembari mengancungkan sisirnya.

"Kalau timku yang menemukan Youichi-kun, Butaberus akan berlari menemui kalian. Jika kalian menemukannya lebih baik kalian mengirimkan Komusubi untuk mencari kita," kata Kakei.

"Nama timku adalah SMARTIM!" seru Kotarou.

"Mukya! Nama apaan itu!" protes Monta yang kini berwujud manusia.

"Lebih baik kau tidak protes, Raimon Tarou," kata Shin.

"Fuu… nama timku adalah Blood," kata Akaba.

"Yeahh… terserahlah," seru mereka bersamaan, kecuali Kotarou, Komusubi, Akaba dan Butaberus.

"Ayo berpencar," seru Kakei.

**[Blood Side]**

"Ayo kita ikuti Butaberus," lalu mereka berlari mengikuti Butaberus.

=Aladdin=

"Laut?" Maki terheran-heran.

"Mizumachi," tiba-tiba Kakei teringat akan pemuda yang ia temui saat itu.

"Butaberus, temui SMARTIM!" suruh Akaba.

"Buhi!" lalu Butaberus pun lari menuju SMARTIM

**[SMARTIM Side]**

"Apakah di hutan?" tanya Kotarou sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Mungkin di pedalaman," sahut Shin.

"Fugo!" kata Komusubi.

"Mukya! Bahasamu sulit dimengerti Komusubi!" kata Monta.

"Fugo! Fugo!" namun Komusubi tetap berseru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"FUGOOO!" sahut Komusubi sembari menunjuk kearah sesuatu.

"BUHIII!" tiba-tiba muncul babi _pink_ kecil yang berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Mereka sudah menemukan Aniki!" seru Sena lega.

"Ayo kita ikuti Butaberus yang smart!" seru Kotarou dan mereka berlari menuju Blood.

**[Blood Side]**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Maki.

"Tinggal menunggu mereka dan beberapa dari kita akan mencari Mizumachi," kata Kakei.

"Fuu… harus ada yang diam di sini untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui," ujar Akaba.

"Akaba-kun, siapa yang akan diam di sini?" tanya Keiko.

"Fuu… tentu saja Kotarou, Shin-kun, Monta-kun dan Sena-kun," sahut Akaba.

"HOI!" tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dari kejauhan dan muncul SMARTIM.

"Kita susun rencana. Aku, Maki-chan, Akaba-kun, Isabel-chan, Butaberus dan Komusubi akan pergi mencari Mizumachi. Kalau perlu Maki-chan dan Isabel-chan pergi mencari Otohime-chan. Sedangkan, Sena-kun, Shin-kun, Monta-kun dan Kotarou-kun akan tetap di sini untuk memastikan tidak ada yang datang ke tempat ini selain kita. Mengerti?" susun Kakei.

"Ehm," semuanya mengangguk kompak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berpencar," seru Kakei.

**[Kakei's tim Side]**

"Karena kita sudah tahu tempat untuk mencari Mizumachi, jadi Butaberus bersama kalian untuk menemukan Otohime-chan. Oke?" tanya Kakei.

"Untuk apa kita mencari Otohime-chan?" tanya Maki.

"Fuu, apa kau tidak melihat tatapan matanya saat melihat Mizumachi-kun? Sepertinya ia menyukainya," dan Akaba menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti," Isabel mengangguk.

"Berangkat!" seru Kakei dan semua berpencar.

**[Maki's tim Side]**

"BUHI!" seru Butaberus saat sudah menemukan rumah Otohime.

**Tok, tok, tok.**

Maki mengetuk pintu rumah Otohime.

"Otohime-chaaan," seru Maki.

**Cklek… **

"Maki-chan, ada apa?" tanya Otohime.

"Ayo kita mencari Mizumachi. Oh iya! Kenalkan, namanya Isabel Garcia Sinencia dari kerajaan Jerman, namun sudah lama menetap di sini dan di Jepang ia bernama Hiroshi Keiko. Biasa dipanggil Isabel," kata Maki memperkenalkan Keiko.

"Isabel-chan, aku Otohime," kata Otohime.

"I… iya, hajimemashite Otohime-chan," Keiko mengangguk.

"Tunggu," seru Otohime.

"Ada apa?" tanya Maki.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu," lalu Otohime masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kira-kira mengambil apa ya?" tanya Keiko.

"Entah…," sahut Maki. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, "Ah! Itu dia!"

"Ini, kalau kalian ingin mencari Mizumachi-kun pasti tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air, jadi aku putuskan untuk membawa obat ini. Kalau misalkan korban kekurangan oksigen, tinggal berikan ini maka ia akan terbangun," jelas Otohime.

"Ooh…," Keiko mengangguk –lagi.

"AYO KITA CARI KAKEI-KUN!" seru Maki semangat dan menunjuk kearah Butaberus.

**[Kakei's tim Side]**

"Permisi, apa anda tahu rumah Mizumachi Kengo?" tanya Kakei.

"Ini dia rumahnya," seru Bapak-bapak itu sembari menunjuk rumah di sebelahnya.

"Arigatou," lalu Kakei menunduk dengan sopan.

"Fuu, sebaiknya kita cepat," saran Akaba.

"Ya," sahut Kakei dan mereka berjalan menuju rumah Mizumachi yang berada tepat di samping mereka.

**Tok, tok, tok…**

"Mizumachi," panggil Kakei sembari mengetuk pintu.

**Klep…**

"Ngha… kalian yang di Onsen itu 'kan?" tanya Mizumachi.

"Iya, kami butuh bantuanmu," kata Kakei.

"Ng? Bantuan apa?" tanya Mizumachi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Fuu, teman kami sepertinya tenggelam. Bisakah kau membantu kami?" tanya Akaba.

"Tenggelam? Bisa saja. Ayo," lalu Mizumachi berlari.

"Tunggu! Kau bahkan belum tahu di mana tempatnya!" seru Kakei.

"Benar juga," lalu Mizumachi mengikuti Komusubi yang sudah berjalan tanpa perintah.

"Ayo pergiii…," mereka berangkat.

=Aladdin=

"Itu tempatnya Mizumachi," tunjuk Kakei.

"AYO MELONCAAAT!" ia melepaskan bajunya daaaan…

**BYURR…**

**[Mizumachi Side]**

**Blup… blup… blup… blup…**

Hanya itu yang ia dengar.

'_Rambut spike pirang! Itu pasti Clifford-sama!'_ kata Mizumachi dalam hati lalu mendekatinya.

Sesampai di dekat Youichi ia melihat pemberat dan tali yang diikat dengan kuat di sekujur tubuhnya.

'_Ngha… ternyata dia tidak tenggelam. Yosh! Ini sangat mudah!'_ lalu Mizumachi melihat _katana_ dalam jubah Youichi.

'_Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini'_ Mizumachi membatin lagi. Tanpa izin, ia mencabut katana Youichi dan menebas tali itu sehingga Youichi bebas. Beruntung katananya cukup tajam sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memotongnya.

'_Tinggal diangkat, jadi deh!'_ batin Mizumachi girang.

**BLASH!**

"Haah… haah… haah…," Mizumachi muncul ke permukaan laut sembari mengangkatnya dengan menarik jubahnya setinggi-tingginya.

"YEAH!" semua berseru senang dan Mizumachi membawa Youichi ke permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat ia dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya.

"Wajahnya pucat," kata Keiko.

"Masih benafas!" seru Maki.

"Ada air mineral?" tanya Otohime.

"Ini," Shin menyerahkan air yang tadi diberikan oleh Wakana.

"Selesai," kata Otohime. Ia memasukkan obat serbuk ke dalam celah diantara bibir Youichi yang terbuka kecil untuk bernafas tadi dan Maki memasukkan air mineral untuk melancarkan jalannya obat serbuk itu.

=Aladdin=

"Aduuuh… Cliff-kun mana sih?" gerutu Mamori.

"YA! Tunggu saja Mamo-nee… Cliffy pasti datang!" kata Suzuna dengan optimis.

"Tapi sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu perjanjian Suzuna-chan," kata Mamori sambil melihat jam pasirnya.

"Ini pasti karena Agonne," terka Suzuna.

"Agonne?" Mamori sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Suzuna.

"YA! Pasti Agonne yang mengutuk-ngutuk Cliffy dengan gajenya agar Cliffy tidak datang!" tebak Suzuna.

"Tidak mungkin Suzuna-chan. Penasihat Agon tidak mungkin sejahat itu," kata Mamori yang selalu berpikiran positif.

"Mungkin saja kan? Lagipula, aku juga menunggu Bud 'ak'," kata Suzuna sembari memberikan akhiran 'ak' pada kalimatnya.

"Budak?" Mamori kembali terheran-heran.

"YA! Bud Walker!" seru Suzuna.

"Suzuna-chan, tidak baik mengatakan seseorang yang setara dengan kita menggunakan panggilan yang tidak pantas. Seperti Budak misalnya. Kau tahu 'kan arti dari budak itu apa?" omel Mamori.

"Hai… hai… Mamo-nee. Kalau Budly? Kya… kedengarannya kawaiii," tanya Suzuna menggunakan _puppy eyes_ yang sangat cocok dengannya.

"Boleh, asalkan dia tidak keberatan," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum malaikat.

"Dia tidak akan keberatan. Aku kan tidak memberikannya beban yang berat," balas Suzuna sembari tersenyum riang.

"Eh?" Mamori merasa sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Penasihatnya itu.

"YA! Sudahlah Mamo-nee… ayo kita keluar kamar, kita jelajahi isi istanaaaa…," seru Suzuna sembari mendorong Mamori keluar.

"Baik, baik… Suzuna-chan," Mamori mengalah pada Suzuna.

"Tapi aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Mamo-nee tunggu di taman dekat kolam ikan saja ya!" ucap Suzuna dengan sangat semangat.

"Mm… baiklah," Mamori berjalan keluar.

**Cklek…**

"Penasihat Riku," Mamori sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sang penasihat.

"Mamori-sama, saya hadir untuk menemui Penasihat Suzuna. Adakah ia di dalam?" tanya Riku menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, formal lebih tepatnya.

"Tentu saja Penasihat Riku. Saya permisi ke bawah," Mamori mempersilahkan Riku masuk menemui Suzuna. Ia menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Riku berdua dengan Suzuna.

"YA! Aniki… ada apa?" tanya Suzuna dari dalam kamar Mamori.

"Jadi… kau menyukai Penasihat Bud, benar?" tanya Riku dengan selidik.

"E –eh, kok Rikkun bisa berbicara seperti itu siiih…," Suzuna memalingkan wajahnya, malu mungkin.

"Tinggal jawab benar atau salah," kata Riku.

"Be… be… benar," kata Suzuna sembari tertunduk, malu. Tapi tiba-tiba Suzuna mendapatkan ide, mungkin? "Tapi aku yakin, Budly juga menyukaiku! Tidak seperti Aniki yang bahkan tak menyukai siapapun! Artinyaaa… Aniki kurang laris, benar?" tanya Suzuna balik.

"Ap –Hei! Kau bilang aku kurang laris?" protes Riku.

"Tinggal jawab benar atau salah. Fufufufu…," tawa Suzuna karena berhasil membalikkan keadaan kakaknya.

"Tidak! Itu salah! Sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah!" balas Riku.

"Nama pacarnya siapa Aniki?" tiba-tiba antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Mau tauuu… aja," seru Riku dengan ekspresi yang… err– membuat kita ingin meremasnya.

"Yaaah… Rikkun nggak seru ah," gerutu Suzuna.

"RA-HA-SI-A…," lalu Riku keluar dari kamar Mamori.

"Uuugghhh!" Suzuna menggeram.

=Aladdin=

'_Dimana aku? Uggh… apa yang… lampu ajaibnya! Dimana? Dimana lampu ajaibnya? Putar roda dalam otak sialanmu ini Youichi! Ah… aku melemparnya. Gawat! Gawat!'_

"Youichi-kun?" panggilan seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Youichi.

"Sialan…," desis Youichi.

"Aniki, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sena.

"Lupakan. Kalian menemukan lampu ajaib?" tanya Youichi.

"Lampu ajaibnya… tidak ada," jawab Sena.

"Damn it!" kesal Youichi.

* * *

**Tsuzuku...

* * *

**

Iin: Hueee…. Gomen-gomen-gomen-gomen-gomeeeeen…

Pichi: Hontou ni gomenasai buat yang nunggu pesta dansanya!

Iin: Karena menurut kami chap ini terlalu panjang jadi kami potong sampai di sini saja. (_ _)

Pichi: Lagipula belakangan ini banyak upacara adat.

Iin: Yeah, kami hindu.

Pichi: Kami juga libur sampai tanggal 19 desember, jadi terlalu sebentar T_T

Iin: Udah buat di kompie tapi kena virus, jadi buat ulang deh di leppie.

Pichi: Kami juga kena WB.

Iin: Setelah itu modem rusak ._.

Pichi: Terus leppie dibawa kerja.

Iin: Jadi telat begini deh jadinya.

Pichi: Tapi, nanti bakal banyak XOC nya. Mudah-mudahan kalian sukaa…

Iin: *nyembah*

Pichi: Baiklah, kami minta review.

Iin: Kripik dan santan di terima ;)

**[1]**: Kan jaman kerajaan tuh. jadi pake alat yang sederhana ._.

**

* * *

Fun Quiz:**

**1. Siapa sajakah yang kebagian jodoh?**

**2. Kira-kira lagu apa yang dibuat oleh Akaba?**

**3. Apakah Riku hanya berbohong?**

**4. Bisakah kalian membayangkan wajah Riku sehingga Author ingin meremasnya?**

**5. KAPAN AUTHOR UPDATE? **#digiles reader#

* * *

Pichi + Iin: See ya at the next Chapter!

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Let's Go to The Party With Me!

Iin: Oke, oke... kalian boleh bunuh saya yang telat update ini ._.

Pichi: Ma... maaf!

Iin: Yeah, saya sibuk sebagai seorang pelajar yang berbakti ;A;

Pichi: Ada sekilas pesta dansa di sini :)

Iin: Kuharap kalian senang ^^a

Pichi: Makasi buat yang udah rnr!

Iin: okeee... **Nasaka X Mizumachi**, **Mitama134666**, **Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**, **levina-rukaruka**, **undine-yaha**,, **Mayou Fietry **udah Iin balas lewat PM :D

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Tidak apa, kalo ada kesempatan tinggal baca ulang #plakduar# makasi reviewnya XDDDD

**yuuki clifhiru lovers**: gya~ ternyata songfic ngga boleh... maaf (_ _) makasi reviewnya :D

**ToscaTurqoise**: Hehe... XD iya tuh, gara-gara You-nii XO makasii... jawaban kuisnya bisa dibaca XD makasi reviewnya :3

**CieCieDinoHiba4ever**: MakasiMakasiMakasi XD ngga papa kok XD makasi buat reviewnyaaa~ ;)

Iin: Yak, cukup sekian :D

Pichi: Oke, ayo kita mulaaaiii~

* * *

_"Sialan…," desis Youichi._

_"Aniki, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sena._

_"Lupakan. Kalian menemukan lampu ajaib?" tanya Youichi._

_"Lampu ajaibnya… tidak ada," jawab Sena._

_"Damn it!" kesal Youichi.

* * *

_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Aladdin: Walt Disney**

**Story: Iin and Pichi**

**Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, OC[s] muncul, typo [s], misstypo[s], sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…**

* * *

"A… apa?" Maki terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kehilangan lampu ajaib? Itu tidak _smart_!" tuntut Kotarou.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan istananya?" tanya Keiko.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap harus pergi ke istana," tegas Youichi.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan di sana tanpa lampu ajaib, _Aniki_?" Sena mulai di selimuti oleh kecemasan.

"Apapun yang bisa kita lakukan," sahut Youichi datar.

**=Aladdin=**

"Yo, Taka! Apa kau sedang sibuk?" sapa Yamato.

"Tidak," Taka menggeleng, "ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membeli kitab baru?" tanya Yamato.

"Tentu saja," sahut Taka pendek.

"Yah, karena kitab ini sudah lusuh jadi lebih baik beli kitab baru saja," ucap Yamato sambil memperlihatkan kitab lama milik kerajaan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya sekarang," lalu Taka beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mempercayaimu karena kau suka membaca dan membeli kitab, Taka!" teriak Yamato dari kejauhan.

Tapi, sepertinya Taka tak mengubrisnya sama sekali.

"Yamato_-kun_," panggil Karin lembut dari belakangnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Karin_-chan_?" balas Yamato sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah besok akan banyak yang menikah ya?" tanya Karin iseng.

"Tentu saja Karin_-chan_. Bahkan, bisa saja yang menikah itu kita," ucap Yamato dengan percaya diri.

"Be… benarkah?" Karin sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, diantara kita," Yamato membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Oh, kuharap juga begitu," Karin menerawang jauh.

"Karin_-chan_," panggil Yamato.

"Ya?" Karin menoleh.

"Seandainya kalau kau menikah… kau ingin menikah denganku tidak?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"A… apa…?" Karin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yamato itu.

"Perlu aku ulangi?" tawar Yamato.

"Ti… tidak perlu," Karin menggeleng, "ng… A… aku…"

"Hoi Yamato!" panggil Riku.

'_Hufh… astaga… terima kasih Riku-kun, berkatmu aku selamat,'_ Karin membatin.

"Ada apa Riku?" tanya Yamato.

"Ayo bantu aku bertugas!" pinta Riku.

"_Hai… hai…_," Yamato bergegas, "_See ya_, Karin_-chan_."

"Ahaha…," Karin tertawa garing.

'_Kalau saja tadi aku jujur dan mengatakan aku juga ingin…' _sesal Karin.

**=Aladdin=**

Taka menghentikan langkahnya di depan warung penjual kitab. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari kitab yang dicarinya.

'_Ketemu!'_ innernya berkata.

"Kya! Penasihat Taka!" begitu Taka lewat, banyak penduduk-penduduk yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris. Namun Taka tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun karena itulah dia.

"Tolong kitabnya," ujar Taka singkat.

"Ini," pedagang itu menyerahkannya.

"Simpan kembaliannya," Taka menyerahkan kepingan emas pada sang penjual.

"_Arigatou_, Taka_-sama_," sang pedagang menyimpan kepingan itu.

Taka tidak merespon, hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Tanpa sengaja seorang perempuan menabrak Taka yang sedang asik berkutat dengan kitabnya.

"_Go… gomen_," sang gadis menunduk.

"Hm," sahut Taka diiringi anggukan kecil.

Gadis itu berambut pirang, lebih menjurus ke kuning, panjang sepinggang, matanya berwarna emas, kulitnya putih, bibirnya berwarna merah ceri dan tipis, rambutnya menyebarkan wewangian jeruk, tinggi… kurang lebih lima senti lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan Taka, dan juga –ehm manis.

Melihat gadis yang sedang sibuk mengambil buku yang berceceran di tanah, Taka yang entah kerasukan setan apa membantu gadis itu mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu memerah dan Taka menyadari itu.

"_Arigatou_," ucap gadis itu.

Taka terdiam, bukan karena bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tapi –ehm… sulit menyatakannya bahwa seorang Taka Honjo merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tidak wajar? Ah, semua manusia bisa merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta bukan? _Hey_, jantung berdebar-debar merupakan pertanda bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Bukan masalah," Taka kembali menguasai dirinya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit tegang.

"Honj–"

"Taka," potong Taka cepat.

Wajah sang gadis memerah.

'_Memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya. Astaga,'_ pikir sang gadis sedikit tidak percaya.

"Taka-_sa_–"

"_-kun_," lagi, Taka memotong.

Wajah sang gadis semakin memerah.

'_Pakai –kun katanya…'_ hampir saja sang gadis kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Taka_-kun_…," sang gadis menghela nafas, "Alice Kagami, panggil saja Alice."

"Baiklah," sahut Taka pendek.

"Ehm… Ta… Taka_-kun_ sibuk?" tanya Alice ragu.

"Tidak," sahutnya.

"Ka… kalau begitu bagaimana kita mm… membaca kitab di situ?" Alice meminta pendapat Taka.

"Boleh," Taka memang tidak suka banyak bicara bukan?

Tanpa basa basi, Taka menarik tangan Alice lalu duduk berdua dengannya.

Mereka membaca. Hening…

Taka memberanikan membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke pesta dansa malam ini?"

"A… apa? Di… istana?" tanya Alice ragu.

Taka mengangguk.

"Be… benarkah?" Alice tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau bisa datang bersamaku," tawar Taka.

Alice tersenyum kecil, "_Arigatou, Taka-kun_."

"_Douitashimatshite_," jawaban singkat lagi dari Taka.

"Kapan aku berangkat ke istana?" tanya Alice.

"Sekarang saja," lagi, Taka menggenggam tangan Alice dan mengajaknya ke istana.

"Baiklah," sahut Alice dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

**=Aladdin=**

**Riku's Side…**

Riku nampak frustasi. Perkataannya pada Suzuna yang menyatakan ia memiliki pacar membuatnya kepikiran. Yah, dia bahkan belum berpikir untuk memiliki pacar.

Riku menendang-nendang batu-batu krikil di depannya.

"Haah…," ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan mengarah ke bangku kayu yang kosong, berhadapan dengan danau.

**Brugh!**

Ia membanting dirinya sendiri menuju bangku itu. Ia mengambil batu kecil yang ada di bawahnya lalu melemparkannya ke danau.

"Huh!" ia mendengus kecil. Sesekali ia memegang kepalanya.

"Kaitani…_-sama_?" tebak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"…," Riku mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang pemanggil.

Ternyata yang memanggilnya dalah seorang gadis yang manis. Ya, manis, dan –ehm… cantik.

Matanya berwarna emas kecoklatan, dengan rambutnya yang panjang, berwarna cokelat karamel dan bergelombang, poninya yang panjang pada bagian sisi kiri dan kanan wajah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, poni tengahnya memiliki model yang sama dengan Mamori, kulitnya putih cerah, rambut yang panjangnya setara dengan lutut diikat dengan model _ponytail_.

"Apa anda betul Kaitani_-sama_?" gadis itu bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Riku riang. Yap, muncul senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Eh?" sang gadis tertegun.

"Mm… namamu siapa?" tanya Riku.

"Naomi, Hashiryaka Naomi," ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Dimata Riku, wajahnya bagai bersinar.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hashiryaka_-san_," Riku juga tersenyum.

Hening mulai melanda…

"Hashiryaka_-san_, kita jadian yuk," ajak Riku dengan polosnya dan juga tiba-tiba.

"HAH!" Naomi pucat. Ia tidak percaya akan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

'_Huwaaa… aku mau!_' jerit Naomi dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana, Hashiryaka_-san_?" Riku tersenyum.

"Mm… ng…," Naomi terlihat ragu. Bukan ragu, tapi ia ingin membuat Riku mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"Aku janji, ah bukan. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menghianatimu," Riku menggombal.

"Kalau begitu aku mau!" ucap Naomi riang.

"Kita akan menikah besok dan tunangan nanti, Naomi_-chan_!" Riku memeluk Naomi dengan erat.

"HIE!" Naomi _shock_.

"Ayo, aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepada orang tuamu. Sekarang kita ke istana," Riku menyeret Naomi tanpa mempedulikan ia akan menjawab iya atau tidak.

**=Aladdin=**

**Taka's Side.**

**03.30 p.m.**

"Sampai," ucap Taka.

"Hwaaa…," mata Alice berbinar.

"Taka_-sama_, silahkan masuk," ujar Heracles.

"Hei, gadis itu cantik," Achiles menunjuk-nunjuk Alice.

"Hai," Alice melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo masuk," Taka mengajak Alice masuk melewati pintu gerbang.

Lalu mereka bertemu dengan Rui dan Megu.

"Taka_-sama_, silahkan masuk," Rui mempersilahkan Taka.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Megu.

"_Watashi wa_ Alice Kagami_, yoroshiku_," Alice menunduk.

Megu melihat kitab yang dibawa oleh Alice.

'_Suka membaca kitab ya? Mirip sekali dengan hobi Taka-sama_,' batin Megu.

"Kagami_-san_, silahkan masuk," ucap Rui.

"_Hai_," Alice mengangguk dan ditarik lagi oleh Taka.

Sampailah mereka di dalam istana. Taka hanya berjalan biasa sedangkan Alice celingukan melihat isi dalam istana.

'_Mewah sekali…_' pikirnya.

Langkah Taka berhenti, otomoatis langkah Alice juga berhenti.

"Hai Taka," sambut Yamato sambil tersenyum, "daan… siapa dia?"

"Alice Kagami," sahut Taka singkat.

"_Yoroshiku_," Alice menunduk.

"Kagami_-san_, aku Takeru Yamato," ujar Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kitab yang kau pesan," Taka memberikan kitab itu kepada Yamato.

"_Arigatou, Taka-kun_," ucap Yamato lalu pergi.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Alice.

"Kita akan ke kamarmu, ayo," ajak Taka lagi.

**=Aladdin=**

**Riku's side.**

**03.45 p.m.**

"Hai Rui_-san_," sapa Riku.

"Yo, Riku! Siapa dia?" tanya Rui.

"Pacarku," sahutnya lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat Suzuna.

"Hee… Taka_-sama_ dan Riku_-kun_ bisa tertarik dengan wanita juga," gumam Megu.

"Kalau aku saja bisa tertarik dengan perempuan sepertimu, apalagi mereka?" sahut Rui.

"Kau itu…," Megu melirik kearah Rui dan meninju pelan pundaknya.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku, bukan?" tanya Rui.

"Yah… tentu saja," Megu menerawang ke atas.

"Nanti, aku sudah minta izin dengan Yukimitsu_-sama_ agar kita bisa melaksanakan pertunangan kita nanti," Rui menyeringai.

"Heh?" tampang Megu menjadi senang dan ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Rui penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, bodoh," Megu memalingkan wajahnya.

**=Aladdin=**

"KERAJAAN _USA_ DATANG!" teriak penjaga pintu gerbang –Heracles dan Achiles.

Semua yang berada di dalam istana bersiap-siap. Mamori dan Suzuna juga sudah berada di samping raja Yuki.

Terlihat Youichi mengendarai Montakong, bersama Sena, Kakei dan Akaba. Tidak lupa Maki dan Keiko sebagai dayangnya. Sedangkan Kotarou, Shin, Butaberus dan Daikichi menaiki karpet ajaib.

'_Entah kenapa Cliff-kun terlihat lesu ya?_' batin Mamori.

'_Yaaa… kelihatannya Sena kurang bersemangat…_' batin Suzuna juga.

"Selamat datang Clifford_-san_," sambut Yukimitsu.

Youichi tersenyum –dipaksakan lalu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Jadi… kapan acaranya bisa dimulai?"

"Ma… maaf kami terlambat," Sena turun dari kendaraannya.

"Bukan masalah," Raja Yuki tersenyum ringan. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Baiklah," mereka masuk ke istana.

Rombongan kerajaan _USA_ masuk dipimpin oleh Raja Yuki, sedangkan Suzuna dan Mamori ada di barisan yang paling belakang.

"_Ne_, Suzuna_-chan_. Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Yaaa… aku merasakan kalau mereka lesu sekali," ucap Suzuna.

"Rambut Cliff_-kun_ juga terlihat basah," Mamori menatap Youichi dari belakang.

"Hee… benar juga ya!" seru Suzuna tidak cukup keras untuk di dengar barisan yang paling depan, termasuk Youichi yang kini tidak fokus.

"Mamori_-sama_, Suzuna_-san_ ayo bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi tamu undangan akan datang," Karin menggiring Mamori dan Suzuna.

Di hari pertunangan hanya beberapa undangan khusus saja yang di undang. Sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke istana.

Mamori mengganti bajunya menggunakan _dress_ putih yang panjang dengan bagian pinggang ke bawah mengembang, berlengan satu dan sangat mewah, hanya saja ia menggunakan mahkota platina di kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan kaum hawa yang lainnya, perbedaannya hanya mahkota di kepalanya. Yah, karena Mamori seorang putri jadi hanya ia yang mengenakan mahkota. Suzuna gaun berwarna biru muda, Karin berwarna _cream_ , Megu berwarna hijau muda, Himuro berwarna _dark blue_, Wakana berwarna biru-putih, Maki berwarna biru laut-hijau laut, Julie yang berwarna ungu, Keiko berwarna merah-ungu, Alice berwarna kuning-hitam dan Naomi yang berwarna emas-karamel.

Mereka melangkah lalu bertemu dengan para laki-laki yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan mawar merah khas di sakunya.

Yap, para kaum adam memakai baju begitu semuanya, termasuk para penasihat dan semua yang akan melancarkan 'pertunangan' mereka bersama.

Pesta dansa kecil-kecilan dimulai daaan… Akaba menaiki panggung! **[1]**

"_Ne_, Akaba_-kun_. Apa rambutku sudah rapi?" tanya Keiko sebelum Akaba naik.

"Sudah, Isabel_-chan_," balas Akaba.

"Kalau wajahku?" tanya Keiko.

"Kau tau jawabanku 'kan?" tanya Akaba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, i… iya," Keiko mengangguk.

Akaba naik dan ia mulai bersiap-siap menyanyi.

Akaba mulai naik dan entah kenapa ada pengeras suara yang bisa membuat semua orang mendengar suaranya.

Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu _Just the Way You Are_ karyanya saat melihat Keiko pertama kali. **[2]**

Setelah Akaba melantunkan lagunya, ia membuat sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku, Hayato Akaba. Kini akan melamar Hiroshi Keiko. Bagaimana, Isabel_-chan_?" tanya Akaba yang kini berada di atas panggung.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada Keiko.

"Tentu saja," Keiko mengangguk senang.

"Wooo…," kini semua hadirin menyoraki Keiko dan Akaba.

Akaba menuruni panggung dan memeluk Keiko dengan erat. Raja Yuki mengambil alih pengeras suara itu. Lalu ia mengucapkan acara dansa sudah bisa dimulai.

Rui dan Megu adalah pasangan yang berdansa pertama kali. Lalu Sena mencari Suzuna. Ia tersenyum sambil memberikan tangannya pada Suzuna dengan gugup. Dengan cepat Suzuna meraih tangannya. Mereka berdansa dengan lancar, begitu pula Akaba dan Keiko, Kakei dan Maki, Shin dan Wakana, Kotarou dengan Julie, Marco dan Himuro.

Yamato berjalan mendekat kearah Karin.

"_May I?_" tanya Yamato sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Mh," Karin mengangguk bahagia.

Melihat Yamato beraksi, Riku tidak mau kalah.

"Naomi_-chan_ ayo kita berdansa!" ajak Riku.

"Iya!" sahut Naomi dan mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa.

Taka menggenggam tangan Alice. Ia menoleh dan menatap Alice dengan tatapan hangat. Senyum kecil ia tunjukkan.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

"Iya," Alice mengangguk kecil.

Mereka mulai berdansa bersama. Kini lantai dansa juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdansa dengan pasangannya. Namun, bagaimana dengan Youichi dan Mamori?

Karena perkataannya yang mengatakan ia tak perlu disihir agar bisa berdansa, kini ia tak bisa berdansa. Sungguh memalukan.

Mamori menatap Youichi.

"Kau tidak ingin berdansa?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Aku tidak ingin berdansa. Menghabiskan waktu saja," sahut Youichi pendek.

"Hei, ayolah," Mamori berjalan ke lantai dansa.

"Heh?" Youichi menyusul Mamori.

"Genggam tanganku," titah Mamori.

"Oke," Youichi menggenggam tangannya.

"Letakkan tangan kirimu di pinggangku," tuntun Mamori. Yah, ia ingin menuntun Youichi. Entah karena apa, tapi ia merasa Youichi belum bisa berdansa. Dan itu benar.

"…," Youichi hanya mengikuti perintah Mamori.

Mamori meletakkan tangan tangan kanannya di pundak Youichi.

"Tatap mataku, Cliff_-kun_," Mamori menatap mata Youichi yang awalnya tidak menatapnya.

"Sekarang mundur satu langkah, ikuti irama musiknya. Maju satu langkah lagi. Sekarang hempaskan tubuhku hingga hampir menyentuh lantai, lalu kau tarik lagi," kini Mamori mengguruinya.

Youichi menuruti perkataan Mamori. Ia mundur satu langkah, lalu maju selangkah lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Mamori, sebelum menyentuh lantai ia menariknya. Namun tarikannya terlalu kuat, hingga tanpa sengaja mereka berpelukan.

"Sekarang, kembali ke posisi tadi," ujar Mamori di pelukan Youichi.

Setelah mereka kembali ke posisi yang tadi, Mamori kembali menuntunnya.

"Angkat tangan yang menggenggam tanganku setinggi wajahmu untuk porosku berputar," ujar Mamori sambil berbisik lagi.

Youichi menurutinya, setelah Mamori berputar ia menggenggam tangan Mamori lagi. Tanpa perintah Mamori, ia menghempaskan Mamori ke kanan lalu menarik tangan kanannya hingga Mamori berputar dan berhenti dalam pelukan Youichi.

"Sekarang ulang dari awal seperti yang tadi aku katakan," ujar Mamori. Dan Youichi yang cepat belajar mengerti lalu mengulangi tindakannya yang tadi.

Dengan cepat, pandangan semua orang teralih pada mereka berdua. Hingga tiba-tiba…

**Plok… plok… plok…**

"Hai, Clifford d' Lewis. Lama tidak berjumpa," ujar seseorang yang baru datang.

"Kau…," geram Youichi.

"Ya, ini aku," ujar seseorang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

**Tsuzuku…

* * *

**

Iin: Gaah, pendek ya?

Pichi: Sebenarnya sudah setengah jalan waktu diketik, tapi karena ayah kira ini dokumen ngga penting jadi di delete.

Iin: Setelah itu kami ngga boleh pegang leppie lagi.

Pichi: Ihiks...

Iin: Kalau begitu saya mau minta kripik dan santan kalian :D

Pichi: Jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran.

Iin: YA! Sekian dari kami!

Pichi: Review please!

**[1]**: Itu kayak mm… ada panggung yang biasanya dipakai buat pidato kerajaan, tapi bukan panggung-panggung kayak konser gitu. Yang dari lantai, terus ada tangga yang sengaja dibuat dari lantai untuk panggung itu. Ah, semoga kalian ngerti. #plakprangduak

**[2]**: Itu karena songfic ngga boleh. Jadi cuma pajang judul. _Just the Way You Are_ milik _Bruno Mars_.

**Fun quiz:**

**Siapakah orang 'itu'?**

**Bagaimana keadaan lampu ajaib?**

**Apakah kehilangan lampu ajaib akan berdampak buruk?**

**Apakah identitas Youichi akan terungkap?**

**Apakah mereka akan segera menikah?**

**Apa kalian bersedia mengklik review dan memberi kripik plus santan pesanan author?**

Iin + Pichi: _See ya at next chapter!_

_**Mind to Review? **  
_


	6. Aladdin Ending

Iin: Haiii minna!

Pichi: Kami membawakan updatean~ XD

Iin: Special thanks to: **Mayou Fietry, nasaka, Mitama134666, undine-yaha, levina-rukaruka, **dan **HirumaManda** udah dibalas lewat PM :D

Pichi: Dan untuk:

**DarkAngelYouichi**: Ayo berhisterisria! XDDD #plak# banget... jadi iri :/ liat di chappie ini aja yah XD udah apdet! Makasi reviewnya~

**ToscaTurqoise**: Bisa dilihat di chappie ini XD Sulit buatnya biar nggak terlalu OOC, tapi OOc juga ._. emang cepet, buatnya cepet-cepet sih XD #duar# udah apdet! makasi reviewnya~

**ShiroNeko**: Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa XD hoo... kalo itu bisa dilihat di chappie ini! XD begitulah mereka~ udah apdet! makasi reviewnya~

Iin: Udah selesai?

Pichi: Yap.

Iin: Ayo ke cerita!

Pichi: Enjoy it!

* * *

"_Hai, Clifford d' Lewis. Lama tidak berjumpa," ujar seseorang yang baru datang._

"_Kau…," geram Youichi._

"_Ya, ini aku," ujar seseorang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Aladdin: Walt Disney**

**Story: Iin and Pichi**

**Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, OC[s] muncul, sangat beda dengan cerita Aladdin yang asli, AU, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…

* * *

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

"Agonne!" seru Suzuna reflek.

"Hai _little_ Kaitani," sapa orang itu —Agon dengan senyum menjijikan.

"Penasihat Agon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Yuki.

"Hanya menyapa," ujarnya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Youichi, "Masih ingatkah kau dengan aku?"

"Tentu saja, penasihat tua sialan," Youichi menatapnya tajam.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan sampah Jin kesayanganmu itu, hah?" tanya Agon sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Mata Youichi membulat tak percaya. Pupilnya mengecil seakan kiamat akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Wow… wow… wow… tunggu dulu…," Yamato mencairkan suasana tegang.

Tatapan mata beralih padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Agon ganas.

"Apa maksud 'Jin kesayanganmu' itu?" tanya Yamato.

"Jin yang berasal dari lampu ajaib," sahut Agon.

"Hmph!" Yamato menahan tawanya, "Kau bahkan percaya dengan dongeng anak kecil, eh?"

"Itu bukan dongeng, sampah!" bentak Agon.

"Jaga bicaramu, Agon Kongou!" bentak Rui.

"Mau apa kau?" Agon bertanya dengan sinis.

Agon menatap Rui dengan tajam, begitu pula dengan Rui yang menatap Agon dengan tajam. Megu berusaha melerai kedua pria itu. Namun, melihat Agon yang sepertinya sedang mengendalikan keadaan, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Bisa beri kami bukti?" suara datar dan tenang milik Taka berusaha mengakhiri acara tatap-menatap itu.

"Kukuku… kau ingin bukti?" tanya Agon sambil tertawa licik.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan?" kini giliran Riku yang memasang wajah _cool_nya.

"Baiklah," Agon bersiap, "CERBERUS! BAWA BARANG BUKTINYA!"

"Graaaooo!" datanglah Cerberus dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa.

Tatapan mata Cerberus bertemu dengan mata Butaberus. Mata Butaberus berbinar, seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari, begitu juga dengan Cerberus. Seakan-akan ia menemukan sesuatu yang paling ia inginkan —babi panggang.

Tunggu dulu… Babi panggang? Jantung Butaberus berdebar-debar saat menyadari arti dari tatapan Cerberus. Wajahnya memerah dan —tunggu. Sejarah baru terjadi! Seekor babi terpukau dengan anjing yang akan menyantapnya hidup-hidup!

Cerberus memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan Agon lampu ajaib.

"Masih belum percaya?" tanya Agon sambil menggenggam barang bukti.

"Itu lampu lusuh dari gudang istana 'kah?" tanya Yuki.

"BUKAN!" bentak Agon pada sang 'RAJA'

"Agon Kongou! Berani-beraninya kau membentakku! Kau akan mener—"

"Akan kuberi tahu kau sebuah rahasia, Yukimitsu-sama," Agon menyeringai.

"…" Yukimitsu bungkam. Ia menunggu.

"Kepada semua hadirin yang terhormat, akan kutunjukkan… sebuah pertunjukkan yang menarik," Agon melempar lampu ajaib yang dibawa oleh Cerberus tepat di depan kaki Youichi.

**Brush!**

Muncullah Kurita, dengan asap berwarna hitam dan wajah yang murung.

"Mi… minna…," sapa Kurita.

"Wooo…," semua hadirin tercengang akan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Kau kenal dia 'kan, Clifford d' Lewis? Ah, atau perlu kupanggil _Youichi Hiruma_, eh?" tanya Agon sinis.

"APA?" Mamori syok. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sang pujaan hati akan membohonginya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Kukuku," Agon tertawa licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jin sialan?" tanya Youichi.

"Aku… maaf, kau bukan lagi tuanku Youichi_-san_… kau telah membuangku," Kurita menunduk. Tanpa sadar, Kurita menitikkan air mata.

"Kau Jin bodoh!" bentak Youichi.

"Ma… maaf. Tapi, menurutku kau yang bodoh," Kurita menunduk lebih dalam.

"Aku _smart_!" seru Kotarou.

"Sst! Ini bahaya, Kotarou!" bisik Julie di sampingnya.

"Fuu… ritmemu memang tidak teratur, Kotarou. Tak bisakah sekali-kali kau meletakkan nadamu di kunci f dengan nada do yang lebih rendah?" tanya Akaba sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Intinya, tak bisakah kau lebih tenang dan mengecilkan suaramu?" ujar Keiko menerjemahkan.

"Wow, Isabel-_chan_ bahkan sudah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Akaba_-kun_," takjub Alice yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Keiko, "aku bahkan tak pernah membaca tentang itu."

"Tentu saja karena ritmenya sama denganku, fuu," sahut Akaba.

"Dia memang begitu," Keiko tersenyum kecil.

"Apa… kebohongan kita akan terungkap, Kakei_-kun_?" tanya Maki yang berada di sebelah Kakei.

Kakei menggenggam tangan Maki. Ekspresinya tidak ada.

"Semua kebohongan pasti memiliki waktu yang akan membongkarnya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap agar waktu itu tidak datang," tatapan mata Kakei menjadi sayu.

"Dan kita hanya bisa berharap, benar 'kan?" Maki tersenyum miris, "kini waktu itu berada di hadapan kita."

"Aah~ sudahlah. Aku akan mengakhiri drama menyedihkan ini," Agon mulai berseringai kejam.

"Drama menyedihkan?" Raja Yuki mengernyit heran.

"Haah…," Agon menghembuskan nafas. "Aku harap, aku menjadi raja di sini dan membalikkan kekuasaan Raja Yukimitsu!"

"Kau tidak akan mengab—"

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Agon_-san_," Kurita menyihir Agon menjadi Raja, dan membalikkan Yuki beserta Mamo yang menajadi rakyat jelata. Ia memotong perkataan Youichi.

Agon menggunakan baju kerajaan yang mahal, tepatnya baju raja. Sedangkan, Yuki dan Mamo menggunakan baju rakyat biasa.

"Bagus, Jin Sampah," puji Agon.

"A… apa yang terjadi?" bisik Sena hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Kau penghianat!" pekik Yukimitsu sambil menunjuk Agon.

"Aw, apakah itu terdengar menyakitkan, Yukimitsu?" terdapat nada mengejek dalam perkataannya. "Akan kubuat kau tahu, siapakah yang berhianat. Aku atau dia," Agon menunjuk Youichi.

"Sepertinya kita punya raja baru, Maria," ujar Marco yang berada di sebelah Himuro.

"Yah, kelihatannya begitu," ujar Himuro sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sedikit takut jika dia yang memimpin. Ada kesan seramnya, menurutku," Marco menatap Himuro.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu," Himuro balas menatap Marco.

Orang lain yang merupakan tamu undangan hanya menonton. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan pendapat. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mencoba untuk keluar dari istana mengerikan ini. Namun rasa penasaran menyelimuti mereka akan 'pertunjukan' seru ini.

"Hey, Sampah Jin," Agon memulai, "bolehkah aku meminta untuk menjadi penyihir?"

**Glek…**

Semua orang mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Agon menjadi penyihir? Apakah kalian bercanda, eh?

"Tentu saja, Agon_-san_," sahut Kurita.

Agon menyeringai puas, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyihir!"

"Pe… Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Agon_-san_," Kurita dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan Agon.

**Swing!**

Dengan sekejap mata, Agon menjadi penyihir berbusana hitam.

"Hai rakyatku," sapa Agon, "sudah siapkah kalian menonton apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Cepat tunjukkan!" tuntut Mamori. Ia sangat tidak sabar akan apa yang akan terjadi. Seakann ingin segera melihat kebenaran yang sudah lama ditutupi oleh sekelompok orang yang —mengaku— dari USA.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan sosok asli dibalik topeng payah!" Agon menyeringai kejam ke arah Youichi.

"Cih," Youichi mendecih. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan tidak memperlihatkan betapa tegangnya ia saat ini.

"Akan kuperlihatkan pengeran kecil kita yang penuh kebohongan dan bersandiwara di hadapan kalian semua, wahai sampah-sampah masyarakat!" Agon menyihir Youichi.

Ia mengembalikan wujud Youichi seperti dulu, juga Sena dan yang lainnya.

"Lihat! Betapa jeleknya dia! Terlihat mirip dengan Youichi Hiruma dan kawan-kawannya yang menjijikan bukan? Karena memang itulah mereka!" ujar Agon puas sambil melecehkan Youichi berserta semua anggota kerajaan, kecuali Keiko.

Mata Mamori membelalak. Ia tidak menyangka seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya ternyata telah membohonginya. Termasuk penasihat-penasihat Mamori yang memiliki pujaan hati seperti Youichi Hiruma. Singkatnya, aktor.

"A… Akaba-_kun_… aku tidak percaya…," ungkap Keiko sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Ini… tidak seperti kelihatannya," Akaba berusaha menepis semua dugaan negatif dibenak Keiko.

"Padahal… aku sudah mempercayaimu," Keiko menunduk.

"Isabel_-chan_," Akaba meraih tangan Keiko, "kau menyukaiku apa adanya, bukan?"

"Tentu…," Keiko mengangguk lemas, "tapi aku tidak menyukai kau yang berbohong akan kebenaran."

"Maaf Isabel_-chan_," Akaba merasa sangat bersalah, "tapi, aku yang mencintaimu tentu bukan kebohongan."

Wajah Keiko memanas, "Iya, aku tahu itu," Keiko memeluk Akaba.

"Fuu, sepertinya aku sudah dimaafkan," Akaba balas memeluk Keiko.

"Shin_-kun_!" pekik Wakana kaget melihat Shin yang berubah juga.

"Maaf, Wakana_-san_. Jika aku telah mengecewakanmu," Shin berbalik.

"Tidak," Wakana mencegahnya. "Cukup dengan permintaan maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Wakana_-san_," Shin memeluk Wakana dengan pelan.

"Iya, sama-sama," Wakana tersenyum dalam pelukan Shin.

"JULIE! Aku yang tidak _smart_ ini ingin meminta maaf dengan smart di hadapanmu!" teriakan Kotarou menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kotarou! Kau sudah membuatku malu! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu dan aku akan memaafkanmu!" omel Julie.

"Benarkah?" Kotarou berbinar penuh harap.

"Iya, asalkan kau berhenti bertindak bodoh seperti itu!" ucap Julie.

"Baiklah~! Aku akan menjadi lebih _smart_!" ucap Kotarou sambil mengacungkan sisirnya.

Julie tersenyum maklum, "Yah… yah…"

"Suzuna? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sena memegang pundak Suzuna.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih buruk dari ini semua! Kenapa kau berbohong, hah?" wajah Suzuna merah padam karena marah.

"Aku… aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu," Sena mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku sudah tidak mempercayai itu! Kau penipu!" pekik Suzuna kejam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sena.

"Aku seperti ini karena ingin membantu kakakku, Youichi Hiruma untuk menikah dengan Mamori-_sama_!" Sena mengungkapkan kebenaran yang terjadi.

Suzuna tertegun. Tujuannya baik. Dan itu semua jelas. Pikir Suzuna.

"Baiklah, Sena," Suzuna mulai melembut. "Aku memaafkanmu."

"Te… Terima kasih, Suzuna," Sena membungkuk.

"YA! Tentu saja, Sena!" ucapnya semangat.

"Oke, sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu, Mamori-_sama_?" tanya Agon yang melihat Mamori mematung.

"Aku…," Mamori tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku melakukan ini semua, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Putri sialan," ucap Youichi sambil menatap Mamori tajam dan datar.

**Plak!**

Agon menampar pipi Youichi dengan kasar. Ia sangat kesal dengan seluruh perkataan Youichi.

"Alasan! Dasar bocah sampah!" kata Agon kasar.

"Tidak, itu bukan alasan. Itu fakta," ungkap Youichi —jujur.

Catat itu baik-baik. Youichi Hiruma, telah berkata jujur untuk pertama kalinya.

Mamori yang mendengar itu mengusap air matanya karena terharu.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan bocah sampah itu, 'kan?" tanya Agon pada Yuki.

"Aku percaya padanya," senyum sumringah terukir di wajah Yuki.

"Apa?" Agon memekik cukup keras.

Ia menatap Yukimitsu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sekarang keadaan menjadi hening. Sangat hening.

"Baiklah," kata Agon memulai. "Kalau kalian tidak mau tunduk denganku, kuharap Youichi Hiruma mening—"

"Ta~tatatara~! Aku datang!" datanglah Mizumachi dengan Otohime dalam pelukannya.

Ia datang dari jendela istana, lalu berayun menggunakan selendang berwarna merah dan merebut lampu ajaib sebelum Agon mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Mizumachi!" teriak Kakei, Maki, Kotarou, Akaba, Keiko dan Monta —yang sudah kembali ke wujud awalnya seperti yang lain— bersamaan.

"Ngha! Lampu apaan ini?" tanya Mizumachi dengan konyolnya.

"Hei! Bawakan lampu itu ke sini!" ujar Kakei.

Mizumachi menoleh ke arah Kakei lalu melempar lampu itu.

**GREP!**

Lalu ditangkap dengan Monta.

"Aku duluan!" seru Monta bahagia.

"Haah…," sedangkan Kakei hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Otohime! Aku kira kamu nggak bakal datang!" Maki memeluk Otohime dengan riang.

Otohime menggunakan gaun biru langit dengan renda seputih awan. Rambutnya diurai sehingga ia terlihat sangat manis. Sedangkan Mizumachi menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan baju dalam berwarna hitam. Tak lupa, bunga mawar yang disisipkan di saku namun sudah acak-acakan karena ia berayun tadi.

Otohime merapikan sedikit rambutnya, "Tenang saja, Maki_-chan_! Aku sudah ada di sini, bukan?"

"Iya, iya," Maki mengangguk kecil.

"Grr…," Agon menggeram.

Ia menoleh ke arah Mizumachi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kekekeke… ada apa Penasihat tua sialan? Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu dengan rakyat biasa?" tanya Youichi dengan nada yang menyindir.

"Cih, diam kau sampah!" bentak Agon ganas.

"Heh, Monyet sialan! Lemparkan lampu itu padaku," titah Youichi tanpa menatap Monta.

"Mukya?" Monta sempat bingung.

'Gila, aku 'kan tidak bisa melempar…' pikirnya dalam hati.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Youichi yang menjadi tidak sabaran, dengan terpaksa Monta melempar lampu itu. Namun tiba-tiba…

**Prak!**

Monta melempar lampu itu ke arah Ootawara —salah satu penjaga istana— yang selalu kentut. Namun, entah kenapa sang jin tidak keluar.

"Itu…," Mamori mencoba mengingat nama orang itu, "Ootawara-kun!"

"Bahaha," Ootawara hanya bisa tertawa girang.

"Maaf, Ootawara-san. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Monta sambil menunduk.

"Bahahaha! Tidak apa-apa!" ujar Ootawara.

**Bruwsh!**

Ootawara kembali melakukan kebiasaannya.**  
**

Lalu, Monta berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ia memberikan lampu itu pada Youichi dengan hati-hati.

Saat sedikit lagi lampu itu menyentuh Youichi, Agon mulai menyihir semuanya dengan acak.

"Aah! Kalian ini sampah jelek!" gerutunya sambil menyihir Youichi agar menjauhi lampu ajaib.

Namun dengan kegigihan Youichi, ia dapat mengambil lampu ajaib tersebut dan bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan sesuatu agar jin yang berada di dalamnya keluar.

Namun, semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"GRAAAOOO!" Cerberus datang untuk mengambil lampu ajaib itu dari tangan Youichi.

"Sialan!" pekik Youichi.

Lalu, Cerberus ditabrak oleh Butaberus hingga lampu tersebut terpental jauh.

Datanglah Ikkyu yang menangkap lampu tersebut, "Aku duluan, Raimon_-san_!" ujar Ikkyu.

"MUKYA!" Monta menjadi histeris karena dikalahkan oleh Ikkyu.

"Cukup, Ikkyu," ucap Agon, "berikan lampu itu padaku."

"_Hai_," Ikkyu berjalan mendekati Agon.

"Ikkyu_-kun_!" tegur Mamori, "apa kau bekerja sama dengan dia?"

"Hm," Ikkyu tersenyum kecil, "sejujurnya, sudah lama aku bekerja sama dengannya."

"Ikkyu!" Yuki menggeram, "Kau telah berkhianat pada kerajaan!"

"Blah, blah, blah," ujar Ikkyu dengan wajah merah karena menahan marah.

'_Kalau ia sedang marah pasti tidak akan sadar kalau lampu ajaibnya sudah diambil. Kekeke,_' pikir Youichi.

Youichi menatap Sena. Hanya menatap, Sena sudah mengerti apa maksud dari kakaknya.

"Err… Hai kau, yang pendek bertahi lalat di dahi!" lalu Sena menutup mulutnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tapi semua ini ia lakukan demi kakaknya.

"Appaaaa…!" Ikkyu menggeram dan menghadap ke arah Sena.

"Pendek!" lalu Sena menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Kau juga pendek!" timpal Ikkyu.

"Setidaknya derajatku lebih tinggi daripada kamu!" balas Sena.

'_Sekarang giliranku!'_ pikir Youichi.

"Dasar! Kau itu pembohong!" Ikkyu menunjuk-nunjuk Sena.

"Aku berbohong demi kebaikan! Apa kau tahu?" Sena menatap Ikkyu penuh kemenangan.

"Tetap saja berbohong!" wajah Ikkyu makin merah.

"Hei! Jangan kau hina Sena! Dia adalah temanku, pendek!" tambah Monta.

'_Ekh! Monta!'_ pekik Sena dalam hatinya.

"Ah, iya! Ayo bantu aku, Monta!" Sena tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita buktikan kalau aku lebih kuat dibandingkan kalian!" ujar Ikkyu.

"Bisa saya yang pegang lampunya? Supaya anda lebih leluasa untuk berkelahi," Youichi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil lampu itu. Youichi memasang tampang tidak berdosa dan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Tentu!" sahut Ikkyu sambil meletakkan lampu ajaib itu di tangan Youichi.

"BODOH!" pekik Agon lalu mulai menyiapkan tangannya untuk menyihir.

"Ekh? Ah! Lampu ajaibnya!" Ikkyu akhirnya tersadar dari emosinya.

"Kekekekeke!" tawa Youichi menggelegar.

"Rasakan ini!" lalu Agon menyihir Youichi yang sedang tertawa.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" sentak Mamori dan itu berhasil menghentikan serangan Agon.

Agon menoleh dan menatap Mamori dengan tajam.

"Kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk tikus jalanan itu?" ejek Agon.

Raut wajah Mamori berubah. Sedikit menampilkan kekecewaannya.

"Walaupun ia tikus jalanan. Tapi aku jauh lebih bisa mempercayainya dibandingkan dengan mempercayaimu, Kongou-_san_!" elak Mamori.

Mata Agon mendelik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Mamori akan mengatakan seperti itu. Lalu, Agon memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Youichi. Agon berseringai kemenangan.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah orang kepercayaanmu ini akan selamat. Atau tidak…," Agon mulai menyihir Youichi dan Sena.

Tubuh mereka berdua terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah dengan cahaya-cahaya gelap di sisi mereka. Sena terlihat panik, sedangkan Youichi hanya bisa tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Akan kukirim mereka berdua ke tempat yang paling jauh!" lalu Agon mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sena dan Youichi.

**Siing…**

Youichi dan Sena menghilang. Kedua lutut Mamori terasa lemas, ia pun jatuh dengan posisi bertekuk lutut di hadapan Agon. Begitu juga dengan Yukimitsu, yang membungkukkan dirinya lalu memegang pundak anaknya.

"Tenang saja, Mamo-chan. Aku yakin, Cliff—"

"Youichi. Youichi Hiruma," potong Mamori membenarkan.

"Ah, iya. Itu maksudku. Mereka pasti akan selamat," hibur Yukimitsu.

Mamori mengangguk kecil. Ia sedikit bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**[Youichi's Side]**

**Bruk!**

Sena dan Youichi jatuh tersungkur di sebuah gundukan pasir. Bukan gundukan! Tapi lautan pasir. Mereka terjatuh di gurun pasir. Anehnya, tubuh mereka berdua tidak menyentuh tanah melainkan… KARPET!

"Karpet sialan?" ujar Youichi meyakinkan.

"Karpet ajaiiib!" seru Sena riang.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran karpet itu jika Youichi tidak merasakan atau berteriak 'Karpet sialan'. Mirip dengan nasib seseorang…

Youichi dan Sena bangkit. Youichi melirik sang karpet sekilas, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresinya berubah.

"Ada apa, _Aniki_?" tanya Sena yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Adik sialan _baka_!" bentak Youichi lalu ia berjalan mendekati karpet ajaib itu.

**Sret.**

Ia mengambil secarik surat. Ia membacanya dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

_Dari: Kurita Ryoukan._

_Untuk: Youichi-san dan Sena-kun._

_Youichi-san, aku tahu matamu jeli. Jadi, dapat kupastikan kau dapat melihat surat yang aku selipkan diantara jahitan-jahitan karpet tersebut._

_Aku mengirimkan ini untuk sebuah informasi, karena aku ingin kau kembali menjadi tuanku._

_Agon-san tidak akan mengucapkan permintaannya jika tidak ada kau. Jadi, satu permintaan terakhirnya akan ia gunakan jika kau berhasil kembali._

_Ia bertingkah seperti itu, karena ingin memamerkan dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah berhasil menculikku dari tanganmu._

_Memang cukup aneh untuk didengar (atau dibaca?) namun itu yang aku dengar saat ia berhasil mengambilku._

_Cepatlah kembali dan rebut lampu ajaib itu! __Agar aku bisa bebas!

* * *

_

Youichi meremas kertas itu, "Kekekeke! Dasar Penasihat tua sialan! Mau pamer rupanya."

"A… ada apa _aniki_? Boleh aku lihat?" Sena dengan beraninya merebut surat itu dari tangan Youichi lalu membacanya dengan cepat. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi senang.

"Kekekeke! Ayo kita kembali!" lalu Youichi menyeret Sena dan menaiki karpet ajaibnya.

=Aladdin=

Semuanya berada dibawah kendali Agon. Mamori menjadi selir, Maki, Keiko, Otohime dan Suzuna menjadi dayang, Himuro dan Megu berdiri sambil menyungguhkan minuman, Julie, Wakana, Alice, Naomi dan Karin menjadi penari istana.

Para laki-laki sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Para tamu sudah diusir oleh sang raja baru. Kurita terdiam di pojokan, mengamati jendela. Ia berharap muncul Youichi, Sena dan karpet ajaib.

"Mamori_-chan_," panggil Agon dengan nada sok imut dan sedikit menyindir, "bisa kau suapi aku dengan buah anggur?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" sentak Mamori kesal.

"Auch! Itu menyakitkan, sayang," Agon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat semua gadis di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tutup mulut bau sampahmu itu, Kongou_-san_!" Mamori mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Dan, kini ia menjadi DEVIL MAMORI, atau Mamori Hitam!

"Kesempatanmu habis, Mamori…" ujar Agon sambil berseringai.

Agon bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Mamori.

"Apa maumu, Kongou_-san_?" tantang Mamori.

"Aku ingin kau jatuh cinta denganku, Mamori…," ujar Agon sambil mengangkat dagu Mamori.

Kurita berjalan mendekati Agon, "Tapi, Agon-san. Aku tidak bisa mengabulka—"

"Siapa yang memberikanmu hak untuk bicara, hah?" bentak Agon pada Kurita.

Gara-gara Kurita, Agon melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Mamori. Berterima kasihlah pada Kurita, Mamori.

"Ti… tidak ada, Agon_-san_," kata Kurita sambil menunduk.

"Ah, sampah jin! Bisakah sihirku digunakan untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta?" tanya Agon sambil memainkan sihirnya.

"Ti… tidak bisa, Agon_-san_," ujar Kurita.

"Kenapa!" tanya sekaligus bentak Agon pada Kurita.

"Ka… karena hanya perasaan dari hati kecil orang itu yang bisa membuat ia jatuh cinta," jelas Kurita takut-takut.

"Tapi, apakah sihir sampahmu bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta?" tanya Agon dengan seringai menjijikan sambil melirik Mamori.

"Bi… bisa saja. Tapi… itu… menyalahi aturan dari alam semesta," ujar Kurita sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kukuku… tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menggunkan permintaan terakhirku untuk itu," kata Agon lalu ia menyeringai ke arah Mamori.

Agon berbalik sambil mendekati Mamori. Mamori memalingkan penglihatannya menuju jendela. Dan tanpa sengaja, Mamori melihat HIRUMA BERSAUDARA!

Otak jenius Mamori menyusun rencana dan… Yap! Mamori mendapat rencana bagus!

"Hei~ Agon_-kun_…," rayu Mamori.

Agon sedikit tertegun dengan perubahan sikap Mamori yang tiba-tiba. Namun, ia tidak berpikir susah-susah. Ia melayani Mamori.

"Ya? Ada apa, sayangku?" Agon mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi!

Para perempuan yang lainnya juga melihat Hiruma Bersaudara. Awalnya mereka ingin berteriak, tapi dicegah oleh Sena. Kurita yang ingin merenung kembali di pojokan sambil menatap jendela, melihat Youichi yang berusaha turun dari jendela langsung girang.

"Diaaam!" bisik Youichi.

Kurita mengangguk bahagia lalu menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku menyerah. Tapi kau harus membebaskan ayahku," ujar Mamori sambil mendekat ke arah Agon.

"Bisa saja… tapi, katakan apa saja kelebihanku yang membuatmu menyerah," kata Agon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau… sangat hebat," kata Mamori.

"Lalu?" Agon masih belum puas.

"Rambut gimbalmu sungguh…," Mamori berpikir dengan keras, "wangi!"

"Terus?" Agon sudah mulai masuk dalam rayuan Mamori.

"Wajahmu! Sungguh… tampan," kata Mamori dan segera saja ia menyesali itu! Sangat!

"Yaks," ujar Sena, Kurita, dan para perempuan lainnya.

"Sungguh kah itu?" tanya Agon sambil mengangkat dagu Mamori.

"Ten—"

"YA-HA!" lalu Youichi datang dan menendang tangan Agon yang menyentuh dagu Mamori. Dan, syukurlah, Mamori tidak terkena tendangannya.

"Kauu!" geram Agon.

"Kekekeke! Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh Putri sialan itu—"

"Jika _aniki_ku yang menjadi kesatria penjaganya!" potong Sena.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu hak untuk bicara, hah?" bentak Youichi pada Sena.

Lalu, semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Youichi, Sena dan Agon berpikir, 'Ternyata Youichi dan Agon sama saja,' bersamaan.

"Ups," Sena menutup mulutnya.

"Ayo kita bertarung, sampah jalanan," Agon mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"_As your wish_, penasihat tua sialan," Youichi mengeluarkan katananya.

"Kukuku!" tawa Agon.

"Kekeke!" kekeh Youichi.

Dan kali ini, semua orang kecuali Agon dan Youichi berpikir, 'Sepertinya mereka satu spesies.'

"Mari kita lihat, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku tepat waktu?" Agon menyihir Mamori dan Mamori pun berada dalam jam pasir.

"Cih!" Youichi mendecih dan maju menyerang Agon.

**TRANG!**

Katana VS Samurai. Yap, Agon menyihir sebuah samurai untuk melawan Youichi.

"Ayo! Ayo! Youichi! Kalahkan Agon dan kita menang! Yay!" sorak Kurita menggunakan baju cheerleaders.

"Aaaah?" geram Agon.

"Agon, Agon… kalau Agon kalah akan menjadi BAIK!" ujar Kurita tidak bersemangat dan menekan kata-kata BAIK dengan semangat.

"Kekeke! Kalah dukungan, Penasihat tua sialan?" sindir Youichi.

"Kukuku! Aku bahkan tidak memerlukan dukungan untuk menang," sahut Agon.

"Hoo? Dasar kau ular pembohong! Kekekeke!" ledek Youichi.

"Haa? Jadi, kau inginkan ular? Kukukuku!" Agon merubah tubuhnya menjadi ular.

"Mmh!" pekik Mamori yang lehernya sudah tenggelam.

Youichi melirik Mamori dan kebetulan, Kurita berada di belakang jam pasir raksasa itu. Youichi mendapatkan ide licik.

"Hei, ular sialan!" panggil Youichi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ular sialan!" bentak Agon yang akan menyengat Youichi.

"Tentu saja kau! _Baka_!" bentak Youichi.

"Haa?" Agon mulai emosi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar akan kekuatanmu yang lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan jin sialan itu, eh?" sindir Youichi.

Kurita berkeringat dingin, "A… aku?"

"Haa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Agon mulai emosi lagi dan empat sudut siku-siku mulai terbentuk.

"Yah… kau menjadi penyihir dan juga raja adalah ulah dari Jin sialan itu bukan?" Youichi menyeringai.

"Benar juga…," Agon mengangguk.

"Jadi, Jin itu bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir bukan? Apakah kau bisa membuatnya menjadi penyihir?" tanya Youichi.

"Tidak," sahut Agon pendek.

"Jadi, sudah terbukti bukan, jika Jin sialan lebih kuat daripada kau, Penasihat tua sialan," dan Youichi menyatakan kesimpulannya. Ia kembali memanggil Agon penasihat tua sialan.

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi! Sampah jin! Kuharap, aku bisa menjadi jin!" ujar Agon mengucapkan keinginannya yang terakhir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sena dan Kurita.

"Kabulkan saja, dan lihat apa yang terjadi, Jin sialan," saran Youichi.

Segera saja Kurita mengabulkan keinginan Agon.

"Kukukuku! Akulah penguasa alam semesta sekarang!" ujar Agon senang.

"Kekekeke! Kurasa kau lupa satu hal, Penasihat tua sialan! Ternyata kau sudah pikun dan benar-benar tua sekarang!" Youichi mengambil sebuah lampu yang berwarna hitam.

"A… apa? DASAR KUMPULAN SAMPAAAH!" Agon masuk ke lampu tersebut.

**Prang!**

Youichi memecahkan kaca dari jam pasir tersebut lalu membebaskan Mamori.

**Shing! Shing! Shing!**

Semua pengaruh sihir Agon menghilang. Para penasihat wanita kembali menjadi penasihat, Himuro dan Megu kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya, dan semua laki-laki terbebas. Mamori kembali menjadi putri dan Yukimitsu kembali menjadi raja!

"Ja… jadi. Kau kembali menjadi tuanku Youichi!" ujar Kurita riang.

"Kekekeke! Baiklah, permintaan keduaku adalah… kuharap, lampu hitam sialan itu tenggelam dalam gurun pasir sialan dan tidak ada orang sialan yang bisa menemukannya!" lalu, Youichi sudah menggunakan permintaan keduanya.

"Baiklaaah!" lalu Kurita mulai menyihir.

**Poof!**

Lampunya menghilang.

Wajah mereka menjadi bahagia! Tapi… tunggu! Wajah mereka menjadi murung dan mereka kembali bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan merindukanmu!" Sena —dengan beraninya— memeluk Suzuna.

"Aku juga," Suzuna balas memeluk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukimitsu pada Mamori.

"Ayah. Itu… karena peraturan yang ayah buat," ujar Mamori sedih.

Kurita menjadi iba, "Youichi_-san_. Kau masih memiliki satu permintaan terakhir. Daan… aku akan mengorbankan kebebasanku, demi kalian semua. Yah, kurasa memang takdirku begitu. Kau bisa mengharapkan agar kalian menjadi sebuah kerajaan lagi. Dan kalian semua bisa bersatu menjadi cinta yang abadi…"

"Tidak," Youichi menolak.

"Hm…," Yukimitsu berpikir dengan keras, "Hei! Aku 'kan raja di sini! Jadi aku bisa membuat peraturan seenakku! Sekarang! Semua warga istana, berhak menikah dengan siapapun yang mereka sukai!"

Semuanya menjadi senang, "Benarkah itu, ayah?" tanya Mamori.

"Yaaa… tentu saja!" ujar Yukimitsu semangat.

"Yaaaay!" ujar mereka semua kecuali Shin, Youichi, Akaba, Kakei dan Marco.

"Kekeke… Jin sialan, karena kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini. Aku harap, kau bebas!" ujar Youichi sambil tersenyum setan.

"Be… benarkah? Terima kasih Youichi_-san_!" ujar Kurita lalu meninggalkan lampunya.

"Keh," Youichi tersenyum.

"Ingatlah aku sebagai dongeng! Ah, jangan! Sebagai fiksi saja! Ah, jangan! Sebagai khayalan saja! Ah jangan! Aaah! Terserah kalian saja! Yang penting aku bebas sekarang! Yuuhuu!" Kurita menghilang sambil meninggalkan cahaya-cahaya kecil.

"Ayo kita persiapkan pesta pernikahan kalian besok!" ujar Yukimitsu selamat.

"Ah, Aku dan Suzuna. Akan bertunangan saja. Kami kan… masih kecil," ujar Sena malu-malu.

"Aku juga," ujar Riku dan Naomi bersamaan.

"Wahaha. Tentu saja!" kata Yukimitsu.

Dan mereka semua tersenyum senang.

=Aladdin=

Youichi menggunakan tuksedo hitam, sedangkan Sena, Marco, Shin, Rui, Mizumachi, Riku, Taka, Yamato, Akaba, Kakei dan Kotarou menggunakan tuksedo putih.

Datanglah para wanita dengan gaun putih, kecuali Mamori yang menggunakan gaun krem.

Para tamu khusus mulai memasuki ruangan VIP. Diantaranya ada Clifford!

Bud menyikut Clifford, "Kulihat, lelaki pirang beranting itu mirip sekali denganmu."

"Yah. Kupikir begitu. Tapi setiap manusia memiliki kartu truff yang berbeda," ujar Clifford.

"Ah?" Bud tidak mengerti apa maksud Clifford.

"Hei! Makanannya enak-enak!" ujar Panther sambil membawa makanan.

"Lihat! Para selir juga cantik-cantik," ujar Mr. Don.

"Lihatlah ototku!" ujar Hommer.

"Haah. Apakah aku tidak diizinkan memiliki teman yang normal," keluh Tatanka, tapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Psst! Bukannya itu Pangeran Kakei?" tanya Ohira.

"Uwaaah! Yang menghilang itu!" heboh Onishi.

"Pangeran Kakeii!" seru mereka berdua, sedangkan Kakei memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kya! Pangeran Sakuraba!" seru semua tamu —sebagian besar gadis— saat melihat Sakuraba melangkah masuk.

"Hahaha," Sakuraba tersenyum kecil dan para tamu gadis pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Segera saja, tandu dipanggilkan untuk itu.

Ajudan Sakuraba yang bernama Torakichi mendekatinya.

"Sakuraba-sama! Bukankah itu Shin_-san_?" Torakichi menunjuk-nunjuk Shin.

"Pengawalku!" seru Sakuraba senang.

Shin menoleh, "Pangeran Sakuraba."

Wakana menoleh, "Sakuraba_-sama_! Seijuuro_-kun_, bukankah itu kerajaanmu?"

"Iya," Shin mengangguk.

"Sekarang, Youichi Hiruma dan Mamori Anezaki telah disatukan atas janji suci seumur hidup. Yang akan menyatukan mereka sehidup semati**[1]**. Sah?" tanya Doburoku Sakaki.

"Saah!" sahut para saksi.

"Bagus, selanjutnya!" panggil Doburoku. Dan itu berlangsung berulang-ulang —kecuali Sena, Suzuna, Riku dan Naomi tentunya.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanyaaaa…

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada Cerberus dan Butaberus yang menggunakan baju pengantin di sana? Ah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

**Omake

* * *

**

"Cuutt!" seru sang sutradara.

"Yaaaaay!" seru semua orang yang menonton di sana.

"Kalian memang berbakat untuk berakting ya!" ujar Kepala Sekolah Kyoshin.

"Film ini akan ditayangkan satu bulan lagi. Ah, maksudku satu minggu lagi. Yah, tidak terlalu banyak yang perlu di edit. Sudah sempurna," puji sang sutradara.

"Kekekeke! Kepala sekolah sialan, kau harus membayar mahal untuk semua ini," ujar Youichi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku terlalu banyak menyewa pemeran. Dari sekolah Kyoshin, Bando, Zokugaku, Ojou, Shinryuji, Seibu, Hakushuu, Teikoku dan… APAAA! NASA DAN PENTAGRAM!" lalu kepala sekolah Deimon pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Kekekeke! Jangan lupakan properti dan gaji untuk para aktor!" kekeh Youichi.

Semua yang ada di sana syok kecuali Kakei, Clifford, Taka dan Akaba.

"Malangnya kepala sekolah Deimon," ujar semua kepala sekolah kompak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kekekeke!" kekeh Youichi semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan bersiap-siap.

"YA-HAAAAA!" seru mereka semua **tanpa kecuali**!

Ini adalah drama perpisahan untuk sekolah Deimon angkatan Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki, Ryoukan Kurita, Gen Takekura (Musashi) dan Cerberus [?] yang diselenggarakan khusus dari atlet American Football. Nah, kalau begitu. Siapakah atlet yang menjadi karpet ajaib? [Ishimaru: Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa]

* * *

**OWARI *finaly! XD***

**

* * *

**

Iin: Yaaay! Fic multi chappie Iin yang pertama dan pertama kali komplet!

Pichi: Daku terharu...

Iin: Huwa... rasanya seneeeeng banget!

Pichi: Makasi banyak buat para reader dan reviewer. Apalagi yang udah ngefave dan ngealert. Makasiiiiii...

Iin: Akhirnya tamat juga nih satu XD

Pichi: Osh! Kritik dan saran please...

Iin: Thanks!

**[1]**: ceritanya, waktu para Pentagram, kerajaan Kyoshin dan kerajaan Ojou bicara-bicara acaranya udah mulai. Jadinya ke shooting waktu peresmiannya aja deh XD #plakplakplak

Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next story!

* * *

.

**_Mind to Review?_**

.**_  
_**


End file.
